


Just what hogwarts needed | year 1

by MagicalWells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Callum doesn't know many gryffindors, Childhood, Complete, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, I make up my own lore, Male-Female Friendship, Not really in the story but he's there, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pretty happy year, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, So many OCs, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalWells/pseuds/MagicalWells
Summary: Callum aiken.A normal boy, that was until he got his letter.A letter that would change his life forever.
Relationships: They are kids - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story from my wattpad account before I had an AO3 account and I will be putting my story on here because I prefer this website.

Magic, something callum only read about in books! 'It was real!' Callum thought to himself, clenching his letter excitedly. 

He didn't know much about the magic world but he got a letter! The letter was so cool! His smile grew just thinking of it! 

'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' The words kept replaying in his head as he gripped his pillow tight.

He had turned 11 a month ago, June 18th! 

His birthday was just him and his parents with just a few of his cousins who were forced to come by their aunts. He didn't really know much about his family, just that certain aunts and uncles came over with their children and others couldn't. 

Callum didn't know why he never had many actual friends. His mom told him some people just didn't like him; she'd say gently that it wasn't his fault. It was just his personality and Callum was proud to say that it was his. 

He'd spend his time exploring the woods, often seeing just trees and birds but there were a couple of times where he saw groups of people who were huddled together, they spoke in soft whispers. 

Callum wished he could know what they were talking about. One time, he tried to come out of the bushes he was hiding in and they all disappeared at once, Callum blinked a few times and woke up back at his house. 

It was late at night and he was told that he had passed out and his mother called the police. Callum looked back at his letter, right beside his bed and under his lamp.

'Maybe I can make friends!' He thought happily as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The day the letter arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter

This was a dream! There was no way! Callum had spent 10 years of his life thinking, believing that magic isn't real and he was so happy he was wrong! 

His heart skipped a beat as his parents looked over the letter. His father smiled at him and nodded to his mother, "How about I inform Amanda about this, dear?" His mother's eyes twinkled as she grabbed his hand lovingly. 

Callum was too busy obsessing over the letter to question who Amanda was. His heart was beating fast as he reread every word. He had received his hogwarts letter when he was playing outside and as he always did, he got the mail and looked through it. 'Taxes, boring.. More taxes, how many taxes can one get?!' He questioned.. "What's this?" Callum lightly said.

It was a letter that was addressed to him? 'Tell my parents and get this taken away or…' 

Before he knew it, the letter had been carelessly opened. Callum's light brown eyes widened as he rubbed his eyes. He rushed into the house, where his mother and father had been having a peaceful discussion. 'Mum!' He called out, confused as ever. He slowly gave the letter to his mother, his mother looked shocked as she glazed her finger on the parchment paper. "R-rob.. This isn't possible.." 

His father glanced over and mumbled something about his sister..

Callum turned his attention back to his new school, rather than the 'past'. 

"Wait.. Where is hogwarts?" He questioned

"It's a little far from here, Cal, so we won't see each other much, dear.." She paused, seeing Callum's face darken, ".. But you get to come home for holidays and summers, if i'm correct" she said hopefully, seeing Callum's face turn into pure joy. 

"What do they teach!" He could barely help himself from jumping around. His mother smiled at his happiness.

"Lots of things, sweetheart.." 

His father had gotten up to leave, "Leah, dear, I'm going to call Amanda in the other room, okay?" He pressed a kiss on his wife as he waved to callum while he had walked out of the room to make a phone call.

"Who's Amanda,mum?" He asked

"Oh, she's your father's sister.." His mother said warmly, "She has a very important job so we never get to see her much but she visited every day when you were just a baby 'til work caught up with her.." 

Callum blinked a few times. 'Important job? Was she a doctor or.. A pilot!' Callum smiled, feeling smart, "Was she a pilot!" He asked, thinking he had solved a hard mystery.

"Oh, no!" His mother laughed, eyes crinkling "She was an auror" 

Callum didn't know that word. He knew a lot of jobs in his class, but never an auror! He knew doctors, teachers, and especially pilots but auror was a new word!

"Mum, what's an auror?" His eyes were filled with raw curiosity. 

"Somebody who protects the world from bad magic users" She didn't know much about her sister-in-law's job, other than it protected people, so it didn't surprise her that Amanda had the job. Amanda was always a lovely soul, even helping her during her pregnancy with callum. 

Callum beamed at this, "I wanna be an auror!" 

"It's very dangerous,sweetie" She remembered when Amanda went in hiding for 3 months, couldn't talk to anyone, couldn't trust anyone. How Amanda was always looking out for danger, how she always called in the middle of the night, just in case she died. How Amanda was scared for her life the first year or so of her career. 

Callum changed the topic, "Do they have uniforms?" 

"Yes, they do and I'm sure you'd look amazing in them" His mother reassured sweetly. 

"Can you tell me more about this place? Please!" Callum begged.

"I can't, I want it to be a surprise" she smiled, "and.. It's getting close to your bedtime, young man" 

Callum whined before realizing that the sooner he went to bed, the sooner going to hogwarts would come. 

He put on his ivy green pajamas as he rested his head against his pillow.. 

'I'm going to make some friends' was the last thought of the night before his eyes felt heavy and time would pass by fast.. 


	3. Amanda's here

The next week was a strange one, of course. His father was on the phone more, he was addressing Amanda, which Callum was excited to meet. She was an auror, after all! 

His mother was acting strange too, Callum noticed that she always wanted to spend time with him. 

"Mum?" He glanced at his mother, waiting for a response. 

"Yes, Callum?" She smiled at her son.

"Can you tell me more about Amanda?" He wanted to know more about her. 

"You'll get to know her soon enough" Her eyes gleamed, "Amanda's going to be helping you with your school shopping, dear" 

Callum gasped at this, "Really?" Callum's smile grew, his eyes glowed with joy. 

"Of course, you will get to see her in a week or two.." 

"Woah! That's kind of far but it's soon!" He smiled brightly.

His mother's mouth curled into a tender smile.

The days seemed to go by faster, Callum spent his time wondering how Hogwarts would be like and if he would be a good wizard. 'What kind of wand would I have?..Do they even have custom wands?' He thought, the night getting darker as his mind went crazy with imaginations of hogwarts. When he couldn't call asleep, he would just dream about magic. He still couldn't get over that this was actually happening! He had grown a bit scared of sleeping, just in case this was really just a long dream. 

Days turned into weeks, and it was time. Callum didn't even realise that this was the day he was going school shopping until he saw a strange woman in his kitchen, talking to his dad and hugging his mother.

The lady was tall, only a little shorter than his father with honey brown hair, like his father and bright blue eyes. She had a happy smile on her face as his mother was trying not to cry as she held her hands. "Amanda, I am so happy to see you.." His mother trailed off, her eyes watering as Amanda wiped the tears off her face. His father had been sitting there in disbelief, 

"Amy- Amanda! I..I haven't seen you in so long.." 

Callum was spying on them as he tried to sneak and see if this was really THE AMANDA. 

"Mandy!" He cried out, gaining the attention of Amanda.

"Callum!" She grabbed him in her arms into a hug, "You've grown so big! Well, you were only a baby when I saw you but it still counts.." Amanda gave a lopsided grin that was returned by Callum's laughter. 

"So, kiddo, you're going to be going with me for the day, alright?" Amanda asked gleefully.

"Yes, m'am!" Callum almost yelled eagerly, not sure where they were even going to go. 

"Don't worry, I've been to Hogwarts, I know what to do" She gave an encouraging pat on the shoulder to Callum. 

Callum laughed a little and followed Amanda outside.

"Where are we going to get the..magic..things" Callum couldn't help but be awkward, what if this all was a joke? 

"Oh, yeah, We should go to Diagon Alley first, and then other shops.." Amanda cracked a smile, "Guess now I know how my mom feels when she took me shopping.." 

Callum snickered at this and one question grew in his mind..

"Will I get to see my parents or..you at hogwarts?" He asked gently. 

"Hm.. Not really, kiddo, I'm not really a teacher but I will be there sometimes, y'know like if you get hurt or something.." Amanda hopefully repiled.

"I'm sure you'll make good companions and won't even notice me,your mother, and your father are gone!" 

Callum looked happy until something came to mind.

"W-what if they don't like me.." Callum's voice was scared, like this was the one thought that followed him through life.

Well, Callum never really could make long term friends. They wouldn't necessarily 'get bored of him', they just made other friends. He was the starter friend, the one that helps you make other friends and that you only really talk to when there's nobody else. 

"Callum." Amanda's tone was stern, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "They will like you. I promise you'll make friends, after all, you're a nice person. You're brave, nice and I may be a bit biased but i'm sure I'm right.." Amanda's eyes were soft and her words brought comfort to Callum. 

"If you say so.." Callum suddenly remembered Diagon Alley.

"We should get to that Alley place!" He brightly smiled.

"Correct you are!" They shared a moment of bliss before heading to Diagon Alley.


	4. "Aradia it is!"

Callum didn't know what to expect when he went to Diagon Alley. When he got there, he tried to see the names on the shops that were beside each other. 

"Ollivander's" "Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour" "Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions" were a few he saw. 

"Looking at the shops?" Amanda questioned, getting out weird coins. 

"What is that?" Callum looked over politely, clearly unsure. 

"Wizarding money, kiddo, and don't worry, i'm paying for all your things.." Amanda smiled at him. 

"Wow! You have that much money? Magic stuff must be like.." Callum counted his fingers, "...very much!" 

Amanda nodded her head and laughed as Callum curiously looked at every shop until he asked, "Mandy, why are you doing this..for me?" 

Amanda' s eyes shook open as she softly spoke, "it's the least I can do after disappearing from your life.." Amanda smiled sadly, "I hope one day to truly make it up to you, Callum.." 

Callum's eyes saw her regretful expression, and an idea popped in his head as soon as they passed the ice cream parlour.

"You can make it up to me by buying me an ice cream!" 

Amanda's eyes fluttered open as her smile returned.

"We can get you one after we get your school supplies as a treat!" Amanda said, her pretty brown hair flowing on her shoulders. 

"Deal!" Callum rushed past her to a shop he didn't know as Amanda quickly followed behind.

"You don't even know where you're going!" She joked.

Callum laughed as he slowed down to be by her side, "You can lead the way, then!" 

They laughed together and made their way to the first stop in Diagon Alley. 

"This is where you're going to get your uniform, welcome to Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions!" Amanda smiled proudly as she walked in the shop, Callum following quickly as he really didn't want to get lost. 

They were greeted by a lady who had asked him if he was going to Hogwarts, Callum happily said yes too. 

Getting fitted for his robes was a bit boring, Callum was in a daze. He had successfully avoided being talked to, which was pretty easy, considering that he was just another face in the crowded shop. 

The robes were quite nice and they felt oddly expensive, Callum wasn't one to know as his family wasn't the richest because his mother worked overtime and his father almost always had to go away for a few weeks for his job.

Amanda paid for his robes and they were off to their next destination. 

"This is where you will be getting your school books!" 

Amanda helped him pick out his books, she had said that she wanted to get the best ones for him.

Callum felt a little overwhelmed at all the books! The book shelves seemed to go to the ceiling! Every book was different and interesting. 'This feels so..magical..that sounded a little dumb..' Callum thought after picking up a book called "Quidditch through the ages" 

"Hey Cal, I got you your books and a special one, just for you!" Amanda walked towards him, showing Callum a book that was called, "Curses and counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair loss,Jelly legs,Tongue-Tying, and Much,Much More) 

Callum raised his eyebrows at Amanda, which she returned with a goofy smile. 

"It'll be useful, trust me!" 

Callum's time went by fast, he got almost everything on his listen, except his wand! 

Callum asked many questions about how he was going to get his wand!

"Are we going to get my..wand?" He asked slowly.

"Hm.. Yes but first, let's get you an animal!" What animal do you like that was on your list?" 

Callum thought about it, Which animal did he like? He always felt a strong connection to cats, oddly enough. Both his mother and father were allergic to cats, so he never got one. 

"I like cats, auntie!" Callum glanced at her, thinking that she would have the same "We can't get a cat because everybody in our family is allergic, plus blah blah blah" expression but her expression was different. 

"I love cats!" Amanda clapped her hands together and happily closed her eyes. 

Him and Amanda walked together, Callum knew this was real, but it just felt too amazing..

Callum and Amanda went on their way to get his cat, the cat was a regularly small cat with bright orange eyes that reminded Callum of fire, something he was always drawn to. When he was younger and didn't know better, he used to steal matches and try to rub them together to make a flame but his mother always caught him before it worked completely. 

Callum remembered this one time where he was sitting in his playroom alone and suddenly, everything was on fire for a split second before returning to normal, he never told his parents in fear of getting in trouble. 

"I don't know what to name 'er.."

"Oh.. Don't worry you have until September first to give her a name.." 

"September 1st?" Callum questioned.

"Oh! Yeah, that's when you're going to get to Hogwarts for your first day, i'll be taking you as we have to get there at 11am sharp!" 

Callum gasped,"There's a train! But where will it go?" 

"Of course there's a train and It goes to Hogwarts, don't worry about it.." Amanda gave a reassuring smile, "I'll always help you til the day I die" 

When Callum got his wand he didn't know what to expect, would he just be given a wand? Have to try to do spells? 

His questions quickly answered when Mr.Ollivander gave him a wand that didn't feel right when he held it, he tried again, and again until…

"Yew wood, dragon heartstring core.. 12 ¾ and unending flexibility, yes, try this out.." Just then, it felt like he was on top of the world.. Like he was powerful, like he could do anything. That wand was the one. 

Amanda clapped after he finished, and just like that, he got his wand. 

Amanda took one look at the sky and declared it was getting dark, the day had ended and Callum was now in his bedroom, reading his textbooks, the one that had really interested him was called A beginner's guide to transfiguration by somebody called 'Emeric Switch". 'Weird name, but good book' thought Callum. 

He didn't get any sleep that night, too excited after an eventful day.. 

He still didn't get his cat a name, her orange eyes and grey fur reminded him of a pumpkin.. 'Nah, that doesn't feel right..' 'Minnie? I kinda like that but no..' 

"Aradia?" He asked out loud, His cat giving him a satisfied look. 

"Aradia it is, then!" He clapped his hands together as his new cat, now named Aradia, quickly fell asleep. 

"Okay, goodnight!" He laughed and slowly began to fall asleep as well


	5. The start of something

September 1st had arrived, Callum counted the days until he would go to Hogwarts. He was worried if he wouldn't know what to do and miss the train but Amanda would be there, and it would be okay. 

He had been the one to wake up his parents and he made them breakfast as a goodbye treat. Callum smiled at the waffles he'd made. They were golden brown and looked like clouds. Callum added strawberries around the waffles and then drizzled some honey on the waffles. 

He proudly showed his mother and father his waffles. 

"Thank you,my sweet boy" 

"Wow! You're an amazing cook, Callum!" 

He smiled at the praise and went to eat his own waffles. 

It was a little early in the morning but he couldn't be more energetic. He felt like he could do..anything! 

"So..when's Amanda coming?" He glanced around and then felt a shadow over him.

"Hi!" Said a familiar voice.

" Amanda!" He hugged her, glad that he would soon be going on the train.

Amanda looked at Callum, "Do you have your things packed yet?" 

"Of course! And I named my cat Aradia!" His eyes crinkled and a smile appeared on his face. 

"That's a really pretty name,Callum," Amanda's eyes twinkled "Are you..ready to go?" 

"Yes!" 

As Callum carried his suitcase, he wondered how he would even learn magic.. 

What if he was awful at it? 

What if everybody hated him? 

What if-

"Cal? Are you okay, kiddo?" 

Amanda's voice snapped Callum out of his daze as he nodded to her, now chatting happily as they reached platform 9.

"Now, we have to get to platform 9 ¾" Amanda proudly put her hands on her hips and gazed onto the train station. 

"W-what?" '9 ¾ ? Is that even real?' Callum thought. 

"Okay, so you just WHAM your cart into that wall-" She pointed to a sturdy brick wall.

Callum looked for any trace of humour on her face, "....are you sure,auntie?" 

"Look!" She ran into the barrier, magically disappearing through it.

Callum gasped and looked around, He slowly grabbed the handles of his card and proceeded to do the same.

He was scared if he had crashed but he had successfully made it on platform 9 ¾! 

He packed his cart into an area on the train, and went inside. He looked around and saw Amanda happily laughing as she waved goodbye. 

He didn't know where to sit, he looked around but all he saw was groups of people all sitting down, either talking or just reading. 

He was getting nervous already, Callum took one glance of a compartment of empty seats and he made a run for it. 

Callum didn't look up as he held his hands on his brown eyes. Well, he didn't look up until he heard, "Hello?" 

Startled, Callum started dishing out apologies until the blackish grey haired boy that looked around his age laughed softly. His laughter calmed him down, as if they had been friends for hundreds of years, as if his laugh was the only thing that brought peace to their world. 

"Didn't mean to scare you.. Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The boy asked peacefully. 

"Uhm.. Yes!" Callum answered,fastly looking the noirette-haired boy in the eyes.

They shared a moment of silence until Callum offered his hand over the table for a hand shake. 

"Callum Aiken, proud to be your new found friend" His eyes darted around, wondering if he was too forward and if this would drive the boy away, "If, you, y'know, want.." He added awkwardly.

He didn't notice the pure joy in the other boy's face as he took Callum's hand.

"Seth, Seth Merbery, honoured to be your friend.." Seth's friendly smile turned into a smirk, "If you, y'know, want.." 

They laughed together as Seth began a conversation on hogwarts. 

"So, what blood are you?" 

"Um.. O positive?" He tried to answer, maybe Seth wanted to see if they were compatible donors? 

"Oh, okay, muggle born?" Seth observed Callum looking mildly offended.

Seth chuckled to himself as he pointed out, "It's not a bad thing, it just means that your parents are non magical.." Seth looked sly as he added, "..you can calm your tits now.." 

Callum tried to slap Seth's shoulder but failed, due to the fact they were on opposite sides of the seats. 

Seth cackled madly, when he calmed down,he said "i'm a half blood, my mom's a witch, my dad was a muggle-" 

"Was?" Callum questioned, Seth looked strangely unbothered. 

"He died before I was born, don't worry about it."

Seth coughed, "Anyways, have you heard about the houses?" 

"I think my aunt mentioned something about her being in hufflepuff.. I was getting my cat, so I wasn't really paying attention.." 

"You have a cat?!" Seth's eyes seemed to become more..lively? He looked like he was about to fuel the train, purely on his own energy.

"Yeah, her name's Aradia, Seth..!" Callum took one look at Seth's face, "Before you ask the questions, you can see her when we get to hogwarts…" 

Seth gave a sweet smile at Callum and continued their conversation about houses.

"I don't know which one I want to be in yet.. I also don't want to spoil the houses for you, so you're on your own." 

"Seth!"

"It's a way for you to not go in there with judgement, so you can be truly sorted.." 

Seth suddenly looked sincere, "Whatever house I'm in.. I hope you're in it too…" He grinned sheepishly as Callum didn't know what to say. 

Callum's smile said everything he couldn't say, as they shared a moment of friendship. 

Somebody came running in, pacing, as they roughly put their hands on the table. The person seemed to be out of breath as they looked around excited. 

"You will NOT believe what I just saw! There was this-" The other boy blushed heavily as he realized he had interrupted something. 

"Oh- i'm so sorry! I'll- i'll go.." He mumbled, clearly feeling horrible.

"Wait!" He got the blonde haired boy to stay, "Um.. You can sit with us.." He looked over at Seth for approval. 

"Tell us the story!" Seth joked, trying to make the boy feel comfortable. 

"Oh- Of course!" The boy brightened again and happily sat next to Seth. 

"So- there was this fight with these two guys and there was a pack of- of- bullies and the head guy was like, "don't hang out with wEASLEYS" and you'll never guess who stood up for the weasley!" He stopped for dramatic effect, "HARRY POTTER!" Seth gasped while Callum asked, "Who's Harry potter?" 

"YOU DON'T KNOW HARRY POTTER?" The boy looked around, "He SURVIVED this super evil wizard who wanted to take over the world and kill muggleborns and stuff! Not ONLY survived, he like sent him into hiding for FOREVER- Also, he LIVED THROUGH this curse that nobody has ever survived before!" 

Callum's eyes turned into admiration as the blonde nodded. 

"Back to the story- So, after Draco, son of a super rich blonde guy, got denied, he sent his minions to take their food! Then, you won't believe what happened! The weasley guy's rat BIT one of the minions and they left! Isn't that so amazing!" 

"Woah!" Callum noticed how he didn't get his name.

"Callum Aiken and that's Seth Merbery, care to give us your name?" Callum flashed a nice smile.

"Ethan Bynes!"

"I recognize that name.. Does your father work in the ministry?" Seth asked.

"Yes.. My father works in the department of International Magical cooperation, he isn't very well known, like the malfoys.." Ethan laughed. 

Seth smiled at Ethan and they all looked around at each other in bliss, Callum almost knew someone was coming.. 

"Can I sit here? You guys seem happy-" Another boy, one with brown hair (Like his but the boy's hair was more chocolatey brown than reddish brown, like his own) and sapphire blue eyes, said. 

"Yes!" Callum immediately, his hands banged on the table in excitement. Ethan gave an enthusiastic nod while Seth cooly shrugged, presuming to mean 'yes'. 

The boy smiled and settled down next to Callum. 

"The name's Joel Felix!" He proudly shouted, "I also notice you 're talking about parents! My parents are magic healers!" He boasted, Callum noticing he had a small bag on him. Ethan looked awestruck as he began asking questions about healers. Callum also had something to ask. 

"What's in your bag?" 

Joel looked excited, "Well, my mom told me that whoever you meet on the train will be your like, enemy or your best friends so I started to worry if we would be in different houses and that we wouldn't get to talk to each other so-" He looked around, just in case people were watching, "I stole these from my dad, it was gifted from one of the people he had saved!" 

In Joel's hands were quills that each had a special colour on them.

Callum was confused, to say the least. Joel must've seen the questioned expressions because he quickly explained what the quills actually did. 

"You see, these quills are connected! If you want to talk to somebody in this group, all you have to do is whisper their name and start writing! It also lets you know if the person is awake or asleep!" 

The confusion turned into looks of awe, even Seth, who had been trying to look uninterested, couldn't help but be amazed. 

Callum thought it was time to introduce himself to Joel because..maybe he was right about the best friend legend.. 

"Well, I'm Callum, that's seth-" he points to the raven haired boy, "and that's Ethan!" Ethan waves cheerfully. 

"So, it's true! Well, since you're now my friends-" Joel said cockily, "You each get a quill because I want to be able to always talk to my friends!" 

He hands the purple quill to Seth "It matches your hair." Callum is given the orange quill, "Did anybody ever tell you that you're fiery?". Ethan was thrown the ivory-cyan coloured quill, which promptly hit him in the face, "Sorry, Ethan, I didn't mean to-" Joel looks embarrassed as Ethan laughs. 

"So, what is everybody's wand?" Seth asks. 

"Cedar wood, Dragon heartstring core and it's 13 ¼, why do you ask?" Ethan says. 

"Oh, I just want to see if-" Seth looks at trousers for a second, "..our wands are compatible as friends…"

Ethan warmly smiles at him, which seems to clear Seth's guilt. 

"Yew wood, Dragon heart-string core, 12 ¾ !" Callum spoke, Ethan whispered "dragon heart buddies!" to him after. 

"Elderwood with a unicorn hair core, it's 14 ¼.." Joel said last. 

They talked together for a moment or two before Ethan noticed something, "We should get changed into our robes.. The train seems to be close, my older brother told me what it looked like when we're about to go to Hogwarts-" 

Seth looked at his grey hoodie, while Joel was trying to see out the window. Callum was in shock as he realized something.. 'Was this what it felt like to have friends?' He looked down and smiled to himself, grabbing his robes to go change. 

This was the start of the best and strange years of his life. 


	6. "This will all work out"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here.."

Callum gasped in excitement, now joining the group of other first years. They seemed to be following somebody who was a giant.. Well, he was tall and reminded him of a giant but he couldn't be sure, after all, giants were supposed to be scary but the man didn't look scary.

Callum walked with his new found friends, trying not to be too loud and cause a scene.

He spaced out, only hearing to follow the man, who was told by Ethan that the man was Hagrid. He'd been trying not to fall over and trip.

He tried to not talk as much as he wanted to and disturb everybody else, although he did occasionally give an excited whisper.

His eyes went wide when he heard they were going to see Hogwarts, he could barely contain himself as he walked faster but kept with his group.

He looked in awe at a castle, It looked to be something he'd only read in a story but this was real. There was a fleet of boats that were just waiting for students.

Ethan looked uneasy for a few moments.

"Are you..okay?" Callum asked confused, Ethan was just as excited as him at the train.

"I'm okay," Ethan reassured "I'm just scared of lakes.."

Callum patted his shoulder, and smiled, "It's okay, we'll be going in a boat anyways.." This seemed to cheer Ethan, he was smiling from ear to ear.

Every boat could hold four people, which was lucky for Callum because he really didn't want to accidentally exclude one of his friends or be excluded himself. He grabbed Seth's hand as the other male was quite tall and more sturdy so he wouldn't dare to fall down and make a scene. 

The boat ride was quiet, Callum had sat next to Ethan, who was warily glancing at the water but still enjoying the ride. Nobody seemed to dare to speak, just admiring the view of the castle, Hogwarts, at last.

The boat reached an end, as the great castle towered over them.

He was in a spacey state and before he knew it, he was walking. Callum stayed by his friends and once he had woken up from his dazed state, something dawned upon him. He had friends and he was a wizard. Well, not a full blown wizard yet but he had magic.

Callum was almost shaking from the amount of sudden energy, he looked around to find that Joel was looking at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just.." Joel stopped, looking around, "..we go together well, so you should follow me!"  
Joel's meaningful expression turned into a smirk, something that made Callum feel a certain way but he ignored it and focused on Ethan and Seth. 

Seth was hastily walking and behind him was Ethan nervously fiddling with the ends of his robes.  
The giant, Hagrid, knocked on the door loudly three times and the door immediately swung open.  
Soon enough, Callum saw a lady with black hair and was rather tall.

She looked stern so he was sure to straighten his posture.

Callum blinked a few times before following her.  
The lady's name was Professor McGonagall, Callum quickly learned. 

"I still can't believe this is happening.." Callum thought as he walked.

Hogwarts. Sorted. Family. House.

Those words rang in his head, as he winced.

Would he be sorted from his friends?

No, that couldn't happen. Well, it could but Callum didn't want to think of it.

Callum's ears perked up as he heard the next words that would bring him out of his dilemma.

Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw.Slytherin.

Which one was he?

He recognized the word "Hufflepuff", that was what Amanda said she was.

Slytherin sounded like a snake, like ssssss, Callum thought.

Ravenclaw sounded really smart. He wasn't very smart, Callum shook his head.

Gryffindor? Birds? That didn't make much sense but if he was in Gryffindor, he would want Seth to be there as well.

The sorting Ceremony… in a few minutes?!

Oh no, he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready!

He heard somebody whispering about a test that had to do to get in..  
Callum clung to Seth's hand, which gained a raised eyebrow by Seth.  
He quickly retracted and shut his mouth tight.

'This will all work out.' Callum tried to tell himself.

Time seemed to go uncomfortably fast as he saw ghosts, one who wore a ruff and tights and the other said they hoped the students would be in hufflepuff.

The sorting ceremony is about to start!

He tried to look calm and smiled at Ethan proudly.

Joel was smirking to himself and leaned close to Callum.

"Scared?" He laughed as Callum flushed a light rouge.

"Never." He smiled mischievously, bravely grabbing Joel's hand as they laughed together.  
They carried on until the sorting was about to start..


	7. The sorting that changed everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a LONG time- Things were happening in my personal life and such, I'm going to try to post more often

The sorting. Something that forced Callum to face his newly found fears. He didn't know what would happen, what if this caused their friendship to end? 

Callum squeezed his eyes tight, and nibbled on his lip (A habit he picked up from always being picked last, then finally being chosen because somebody took pity on him. Pity, something that Callum disliked but always made him feel better.) 

What happened next was something Callum certainly didn't expect. The ratty, old hat sung. From the way Ethan almost jumped in excitement, he wasn't the only one who was startled. 

The hat gave the qualities of each house, but Callum still didn't know which he even was. As he was thinking, his name was called. 

"Aiken, Callum!" Callum's eyes went wide and he looked at Joel for a clue what to do. Joel only pointed towards the hat, clearly amused. Callum hastily walked towards the hat, carefully making sure he didn't trip and fall. 

The hat was placed on his head, almost making Callum laugh with how it tickled him. 'Put me with Seth.' Callum thought, not expecting an answer. 

'I haven't met Seth yet. I do not know where he would go but gryffindor-' Callum excitedly fought the urge to clap his hands together, another one of his habits but this one seemed to anger most teachers he had. 

'Put me in Gryffindor, then, because if Seth's in gryffindor-' Callum was cut off with a loud sigh from the sorting hat and the sudden shout of, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Callum practically skipped from the chair, to the table. Although the gryffindors looked more rough than he did, it didn't matter, because Seth would be there. 

Callum was paying close attention to who was next. 

The hat, after a few seconds, pronounced Ethan a hufflepuff. Callum smiled because even if they weren't in the same house, they would still talk and maybe even become better friends. 

As Callum was in a daze, until he heard Joel's name be called. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat loudly yelled. His smile dimmed, but he still cheered happily for one of his new friends, gaining him strange looks that made him feel like he was doing the wrong thing. 

Right after somebody with the last name 'moon,' Seth was called. He gracefully walked towards the hat and Callum looked with stars in his eyes,until "RAVENCLAW!" was all he could hear. He felt the strange urge to cry, but he pushed it away and forced himself to look happy for Seth. 

Why didn't he think Seth would be a Ravenclaw? Seth was smart and clever, with black hair and hazel eyes. Callum hated his luck right now, why had he spoken so soon? Sometimes, he wished he had an off button for his thoughts. 

Callum kept his head down, only looking up when Harry Potter became a gryffindor. A pair of twins chanted his name and almost everybody at Gryffindor table was happy with where they were sorted. Callum glanced at his friends, all sitting at different tables. Ethan looked like he was doing fine, Seth was speaking to fellow ravenclaws but Joel seemed out of place. 

Remembering his magic quill, he quickly grabbed it and waved at Joel, motioning towards the quill. Joel noticed and vigorously nodded his head. Callum whispered, "Joel Felix." 

Callum wrote, "How is everything? I notice the gryffs and snakes don't get along. People were looking at me like I was off my rocker.."

"Pretty boring, if I had to be honest. The two houses act like rivals, so I suppose it's a rivalry. I bet you look nice in red, though :)" 

Callum's ears turned red as he wrote more. Soon, they were lost in each other's words and neither paid any mind to the outsiders looking at them. 

The feast was delicious, so many things he'd never tried before but nothing was as amazing as the feeling that his friendship with Joel wasn't over. 

Callum tried to socialise, but kept getting talked over so thought about what tomorrow would be like. Would he make friends with the other gryffindors? Who would he talk with when they ate again? So many questions. 

When the feast was over and Callum was now safely in the gryffindor dormitory, he saw that Seth had written to him first, as writing in deep purple asked him, "Do you want to speak?" 

They wrote to each other until night had fallen over and they needed to be sleeping. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad,' thought Callum before falling into a dream.


	8. The room

Two weeks had passed and a routine had started. 

Callum would wake up, go to breakfast, go to classes, eat dinner and speak to his friends and then go to sleep. It was simple, but so very tedious.

Although, he had a few classes with his friends. Flying and potions was with Joel. Herbology is with Ethan, and Seth was in his Transfiguration class and Charms. In both Defense against the dark arts, which was practically useless since the teacher seemed to be scared of everything and smelt of garlic, and History of magic, Callum was alone in those classes. 

He wished he could speak more to his friends but there were always the times where Callum could write to them. He hadn't made any friends in Gryffindor yet, but he hoped he'd make some soon because it was lonely. 

He wasn't even sure if the gryffindors liked him very much, they never seemed to want to talk to him. It made him feel left out since everybody else got along just fine. He tried to make friends, but it was pointless. 

Everything he said came off as awkward and people in his house seemed to avoid him. 

Shaking his head, Callum grabbed his quill. Who should he write to? He didn't partially want to speak to Seth. He also didn't want to bother Joel, since he really liked him. 

"Ethan bynes" Callum smiled to himself, Ethan was always happy to talk to him. 

"I feel alone, wishing I was in Hufflepuff right now." Callum sighs, and awaits a response. 

"Why's that?" 

"I have nobody here. I've been here for a week and I still have nobody to speak to at lunch." Callum frowns and avoids looking at the parchment they were looking at. 

"Why don't we just set out a table for us? it's a bit harder making friends in Hufflepuff than I thought." As Callum reads this, he scans it over and over.

"I would love that!" He writes so quickly that the orange ink smears. 

They wrote to each other, and they had a plan. 

Set table and chairs, hide and don't get caught. If they get caught, what would headmaster dumbledore even do? It's not like they were breaking rules, at least that they knew of. 

This was all for good, since both Callum and Ethan were feeling alone. 

Callum cherished Ethan. Ethan was kind and everything about him was warm. That's why only he could be at the table with Callum, because it was for them. Callum had seen that Joel was happy with the slytherins, and that Seth was busy with studying. 

They couldn't tell anybody just yet about their plan but that was okay.

The next morning, Ethan had whisked him away and said, "Change of plans, I found us an even better place! This one won't gain us any attention since it's unknown." 

Callum grinned, "lead the way." The air was warm outside, something he liked since it made him feel like he was still in his parent's cottage, happily drifting away in a sweet dream as he leaned on the old oak tree. 

Callum wasn't sure how Ethan knew of a place that was unknown, since they were first years and at least the third years should know about it. 

Soon, they approached a wall. "Care to explain?" Callum raised an eyebrow at Ethan. 

"You know how my dad works in the ministry?" Callum nodded and Ethan continued explaining, "Well, one of his ministry mates wrote me a letter after finding out through my 'ad, that I don't have friends in Hufflepuff yet. The letter told me that there was a wall that he found out in his last year that worked as a hidden hangout." 

Callum was beginning to understand and nodded again at Ethan to continue. "He didn't use it much since he, er, had pals in his house but he said that it was useful in my case. The way the wall works is that you say the password and the wall allows you to open it." 

Callum's eyes became bright with excitement, "What's the password?" Ethan stood in silence, before muttering, "I don't know." 

"How can you not know?" He asked, looking Ethan in the eyes. "It's not that I don't know, I forgot-" Ethan's face turned into one of great confusion, it was likely he was trying to remember. 

"I've got it! Okay," Ethan leaned in, after a moment of silence and whispered, "Hecate." 

The walls faded away so quickly that Callum swore if he blinked that they would be gone. Callum looked warily at Ethan, who shrugged and looked down at the area that was revealed by the walls. 

A spiral staircase, which neither knew where it led. He was the one who took the first step, not caring if it was dangerous. All that mattered was that this was their place now. 

Finally, they reached the end of the darkness. The room was the size of Callum's lounge and was decorated in modest grey. 'So dastardly plain,' thought Callum before turning his vision to the right. 

There was a door, it didn't look to be locked either. "Should we open it, Eth?" He questioned, seeing the other boy's face turn from confused to bewildered. "First, not yet," he began, "Second, don't call me Eth, that's the biggest insult I've ever gotten." 

Callum pretended to look mildly offended, "hey! It was the best I could come up with!" Ethan sighs and jokingly hits him in the shoulder, "If you want a nickname, ask for one later. That way I'll come up with something that's actually good." 

"Fine, fine. Just, what are we going to do in this room?" Callum sits down at one of the chairs and motions for Ethan to sit at one of the others. "Since it's Saturday, we can spend tomorrow decorating it since I can get my parents to mail me loads by our family owl, he's really fast. We can get a house elf to clean up but it might be risky," Ethan looks at the dust, "Do you want to hear about how we'll get here during the school days?" 

Callum nods and Ethan's grin only gets bigger. "We tell everybody that we're helping Professor Binns and that we can't come. The old man never knows what's going on! We can't have Dumbledore finding out, though, but people don't pay attention to us so it's fine. We can both pretend that we're going to his class but we're not!" Ethan laughs, excitingly clapping his hands together and jumping in his chair. 

"That's brilliant! When did you come up with this?" Callum proclaims, seeing how the praise makes Ethan shine even brighter. "Two nights ago!" Ethan says, not noticing how Callum stands up. For a second, Ethan looks confused but as soon as Callum pulls him into a hug, he immediately returns the action. 

Ethan soon hears loud footsteps and yells, "We need to go back to our dorms-" Callum backs away, smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ethan.."


	9. Tomorrow

Callum was giddy with excitement as this was potentially the last day he'd ever have to be alone. He glanced at the Hufflepuff table, Ethan smiled back as he handled an house elf a huge box. 

It wasn't that he didn't like his house, Gryffindor wasn't that bad. Harry Potter was in his house, for Merlin's sake! It was that he didn't feel happy. 

He was alone when he was supposed to feel like this was his family but that couldn't be further from the truth. 

Ethan started flailing his hands around like a mad man, staring at him. Callum's eyes widened, as he hastily walked over to him. 

"Shall we?" Ethan deviously smirked, a look Callum's never seen before on him. "Alright," he answered, feeling his hand being guided by Ethan's gloves. 

As they wandered, making sure that nobody was watching, Callum couldn't help but feel the warm feeling in his chest grow stronger. Something about Ethan was so safe, so secure. 

When they finally reached the wall together, Ethan gestured for him to speak the password. "We're going to be doing this often, so you might as well try it." 

"...Hecate.." Callum slowly said. 

They almost fell down the staircase because of how much they both wanted to do this. A house elf was waiting for them at the end. "Master! Master Bynes!" The elf grins widely. 

"Mickey," Ethan kneels down, "have you sent the items down?" The elf nodded their head eagerly. 

"May I ask who is that, master bynes?" The elf squeaked. Ethan responds, "That is Callum, Mickey." 

Mickey, to Callum's surprise, bowed immediately. He couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, "Thanks?" The elf beams and hurries away up the stairs. 

"What- who was that?!" Callum asks, facing Ethan. "My house elf, mickey, he's sweet." Ethan shrugs and heads towards the table. He shakes his head, and walks closer to his hufflepuff friend. 

The table looked extremely old, the floors creaked if you walked fast enough and the flowers were past wilting. "Bloody hell, how long has it been since somebody came here?" 

"My dad's friend left hogwarts 10 years ago, so I assume quite some time." Ethan and Callum shared a look of grimace. "Anyways, the package." 

The first thing he pulled out was something that made Callum freeze. It was made of porcelain glass and in the stomach area were little numbers that went up to 12. It was also shaped like a black-and-white cat with shifty eyes and nothing like Callum's ever seen. 

"What- what is that?! Have you gone mad?" Ethan looked surprised at his reaction. "What? This is a-" he looks at the paper attached to the item, "..clock!" He gives a light hearted grin, "muggles love these! I thought you'd want something to remind you of home!" 

Callum couldn't help but laugh, mumbling, "thank you," while Ethan grabs the next item. Something that they both knew, string lights. Callum still was confused, "electricity doesn't work in Hogwarts.." Ethan smiles, "you think these are powered by electricity? Everything here is fueled by magic, cal." 

He rolls his eyes at the usage of, 'cal,' but nods. They spend the next hour opening everything with sprinkles of mindless talking and what Callum can only think of as bliss. 

When they come to the time of putting everything together, it feels like he's putting together a dream. Callum, once they're finished, looks around. It's almost a different place, the lights that are now stringed around the room, there're more colours, with the rainbow rug that they're both standing on. 

He warmly smiles and embraces Ethan, letting the scent of the hufflepuff overtake him. He's never felt more safe. When he looks back at Ethan, he has this smug smile. Ethan playfully pets his hair as they hear the patter of footsteps up the stairs. 

Callum quickly runs up the stairs with Ethan, hand in hand. "Oh, merlin- off we go, I'll see you.." Ethan bits his lip, "tomorrow." 

They part ways and Callum can barely sleep that night, still feeling the warmth of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ppl who don't know the type of clock that ethan got him, it's a kit-cat clock! 
> 
> pls stay safe!!


	10. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth : cat boy   
> Joel : dog boy  
> Ethan : fox boy   
> Callum : dog boy 
> 
> I said what I said

Monday. The day they had to see if this would even work, or if this would make them clean the cauldrons for a certain professor.

Callum and Ethan discussed the night before that they would try it at lunch. He bit his lip before lazily yawning, as he got dressed for his morning classes. Adjusting his robes, Callum remembered that he would have herbology tomorrow with Ethan.

He scurried off to breakfast, determined to get this day to go by fast until lunch. Breakfast was uneventful, too boring for Callum to even remember. He sighed, before walking to his first class, history of magic. 

It went by slowly, the professor too old to remember any relevant information. Why was he even teaching? Perhaps he should have a talk with headmaster Dumbledore about it. At his old school, they had teachers where at most, sixty and still able to teach well. 

Callum just about finished his rant when class was dismissed. If he recalled correctly, this was the time. He hastily pushed through the hall, bumping into unnamed students that he'd seen once or twice. 

Making his presence known in the great hall, he signaled towards Ethan. "Wow, hello, Eth!" Talking loud enough so the hufflepuff table could hear him, "we should go help Mr. Binns, better known as our history of magic teacher, now!" 

Ethan gave a comically wide smile, "I'm surely excited." His voice lacked all the enthusiasm Callum had, making him chuckle. After they hurried off, noticing the looks of suspicious but approving hufflepuffs, they walked towards the familiar wall. 

"Hecate! Hecate! Hecate!" He was practically bouncing as he chanted. "Cal, calm down, the wall heard you.." Ethan calmly stepped down the stairs. 

Once they were in, Callum practically jumped onto the copper-coloured armchair. "Sorry- sorry, I'm just," the words had a hard time forming in his mouth, "...excited. I'm really, really excited." Ethan's stern look softened as he sat in the identical seat. 

"No worries, how are your classes?" 

He lets out a sigh of relief, "I think I may have to talk to headmaster Dumbledore because some of the teachers.." Callum pulled a face, "questionable." 

Ethan shook his head, "don't even try. My dad says that'll only make the situation worse. That old coot's opinion never changes." 

Callum was surprised, more or less, at his friend's sudden deceleration. Deciding to change the topic, "you mentioned you had a brother?" 

Ethan's ears perked up at the slightest, "you remember that?" Callum nodded, "of course you do, you're loyal to me, aren't you?" He nods again, more confused but still agreeing with the statement. 

"Well, my brother, Julius, he's eight years older than me. My mum had him earlier than me, grandmother didn't agree with having another child, saying that it might turn out like-" Ethan stops, almost contemplating something, "it doesn't matter what he was, I'm not him. Anyways, she had me." 

Ethan shrugs nonchalantly and before Callum can say something, he asks, "how do you feel about the others?" 

"What others?" 

"The others, Seth and Snake." Just as Ethan says that, Callum's mind puts the puzzle pieces together. 

"His name is Joel and I talk to both of them often." Callum figured that Ethan must've said that as a joke because Ethan wasn't like that, he wasn't mean. 

Ethan laughed lightly before speaking again, "Seth wrote to me that he wants to join the Ravenclaw team next year, wants to honour his house." 

"Oh? Joel last night wrote that he'll be playing starting second year for Slytherin!" Callum's neutral frown curled into a small smile. 

"Bet if they're gonna fight over it, Seth's been hyping how glorious of a player he is." 

"Joel's the same, keeps saying that all the girls would be cheering his name." They share matching smirks before Ethan turns serious. 

"Can I talk to you about a friend I made?" That gets Callum's attention quick. "Who?" Ethan continues, "Elizabeth. We're both in Hufflepuff so I see her every day." 

He notices how Ethan's ears turn red and his eyes fidget to the ground every once in a while as he gushes about Elizabeth. "Oh! I've seen her! She's friends with the pink haired girl, right?" 

That seems to snap Ethan out of his trance, "Aurora, nice girl, always helping others." He seemed to have remembered a loose thought, "do you want to meet them later?" 

A warm smile forms on Callum's face, unable to be banished, he eagerly nods. "Great! We can schedule a meetup this weekend, if they agree." 

Callum, without a second thought, leans closer to Ethan. "Thanks. This means everything to me" 

Ethan looks startled for a moment, before stating, "I know." 

Just as he's about to make a joke, to clear the sentimental air that he isn't used to just yet, he gazes at the clock. The eyes mischievously daring him as Callum gives in and reads out loud the time, stopping just after he's finished. 

Ethan and him both stare at each other with wide eyes, until Ethan scrambles to get up and they hurry for their next class.


	11. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what'll happen next? Will they get caught?

By the time Halloween rolled around, Ethan and Callum were in the room everyday, sometimes even going for breakfast. One of these days, it was breakfast but they didn't even try to show their faces. 

Nobody seemed to have noticed just yet, thought Callum, before returning to listen. "Snape's the worst!" Ethan ranted, "If my parents heard about how these teachers act, they'll be pulling me out already!" 

Callum frowned, "but if you left, we won't see each other.." Ethan put a reassuring hand on his lap, "that's why I'm not leaving, if I left, you'd be alone." 

"Apart from Joel and Seth." Callum reminded, leaning closer, "and, remind me why you've been demanding the public imprisonment of our dear potions master?" He can't keep the mischief out of his voice. 

Ethan sighs, "ugh, that man, he belongs in Azkaban with a life long friendship with the dementors! Ah, I'll tell 'eah. He took 20 points off me today! I don't even know why, slytherins!" 

"why'd he take 20 points off?" 

"In potions, I was with Seth, Snape completely shut me down whenever I asked a question. Once I failed to do exactly to the mark what the book said, he did it. I tried talking to good ol' dumbly but all he says is that each professor can teach their class differently. I say, Snape would have to cut somebody's head off and feed it to hippogriffs for him to be fired." 

As Callum watched his friend steam and pace around their little area, cursing professor Snape's name, he quietly spoke, "why don't you like headmaster dumbledore?" 

This set Ethan into a new rage filled rant, "he's breeding everybody to be sheep! One way or another! Have you noticed how he allows crude teachers? How he allows bullying? How this school is so separated? Listen, my dad, he tells me all these things so I don't fall for it. Believe me, most students here have. It's disgraceful." 

A red flush overtakes Callum's face, he never heard Ethan be so serious, so clinical. "Ah.. I understand, anyways, do you play quidditch?"

Ethans eyes lighten, "no, I'm more of a music lad." 

"Music? You play?" 

"Oh, yes! I'll have to show you sometimes! I have this guitar, shelby! I've been learning the basics so far." Ethan explains, a warm smile replacing his cold frown. 

"I'm sure you're wonderful!" He praises, not noticing how he's practically laying on Ethan, the cushions of the grey sofa providing comfort. For a moment, Callum admires Ethan, stares into his light lime green eyes, his blonde wavy hair. And he decides to take a nap. 

Callum falls asleep, then and there, letting his forehead rest on Ethan's shoulder. Wrapping his yellow-and-grey jacket around Callum, Ethan lets out a pleased hum, before beginning to fall asleep himself. 

Callum appeared, surrounded by darkness. He looked down and he was wearing a uniform, something quite strange, if he might say. Completely decked out in green, wearing a fluffy sweater. As he looked around in confusion, he heard laughter. 

"The mudblood looks precious, doesn't he?" One of the voices cooed, roaming around Callum like a predator. 

"Oh, boo-hoo. The dark lord's going to win this war and it'll be how it should be." The other grinned, cackling when he tried to attack him but failed because of the quick trip jinx the first voice had done. 

He laid defenceless, only able to whisper insults as they mocked him. Callum felt the rage he'd never experienced before, the hopelessness. 

He didn't like this at all. 

Callum forced himself to get up. Staring as the two voices turned into a form, a snake-like terror. The entity's eyes pierced into his soul, saying something that sounded like ocean waves to Callum's ears. He glanced at the floor, only to see a dark hole growing beneath him. 

He let out a loud scream, before everything went dark. 

Callum shaken awake, clutching Ethan's chest. He didn't realize he was crying, wiping his damp cheeks, Callum calmed himself down. 

He was with Ethan, he was safe. Ethan's good, always right. If he asked if it was just a dream, Ethan would say yes. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out. 

Callum once again past out, the warmth of Ethan's jacket dragging him along for another adventure. 

The next dream was much calmer. Callum awoke in the sun rise, the scent of fresh air clear. Mummering something, he turned his head. 

Ethan, looking much older, sleeping right beside him, yawned. "Hard day?" He shook his head, "oh, why are you so tired then?" .

"Bad dream." Callum answered, letting the grass become his bed. "I understand, I may not get dreams that often, more nightmares." 

Callum nodded, not wanting to speak. To disrupt the harmony of the wind, the sleeping of the insects, nor the rhythm of the animals. "Say, should we stop at Michelle's shop for a few? A little break, on me, my friend." 

He beamed, "I'd loved too." Ethan sat up, slowly beginning to walk. He gestured his hand towards Callum, just about to grab it, he was shaken awake. 

"Get up! C'mon! We have to go to dinner today! We missed lunch, all our classes as well!" Ethan whispered-yelled, although not needing to, because the volume of his words were louder than any screech. 

"What?!" 

"Don't sound so surprised, sleeping beauty." Ethan ruffled his hair and jumped out of the sofa. 

Rubbing his eyes, Callum got up as well. He groaned, "do you think they'll notice?" 

"Not a chance. Potter probably did some crazy stunt today." Ethan stated, almost like a fact. As he stumbled out of their room, he couldn't help but feel as though something was very wrong. 

As he walked towards the great hall, nobody was there. It looked eerily empty, deciding something was wrong, Callum walked back to the gryffindor dormitory. 

Confused, he jumped back into bed, where everybody else was sleeping. Callum looked to see if anybody was still awake, only Seth. 

"Seth Merbery." A smile dancing on his lips when he saw how fast the ravenclaw responded. 

"Have you heard what happened today?" The purple ink eagerly wrote. 

"No, why?" Callum wondered, before getting his answer. 

"There was a troll, right on halloween!" His eyes widened as he read. 

"Is it gone?!" He furiously writes in horror. "Of course, Potter and his group of mischiefs got rid of it. Lost a few points, but at least we're safe." 

"Oh, that's good, I got worried." Callum wrote back, carefully taking off Ethan's jacket. 

"What are you doing this late, anyway? I have a reason but you?" 

"I was doing things." He didn't want to explain the real reason but he felt bad about lying. 

"Okay, get some rest, though. Goodnight, cal." 

"Good night!!"


	12. Ethan's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this chapter!! 1000 something words!! I reallt like it!

Callum awoke the next morning, looking around cautiously. If they were caught, especially now, both parties would be in serious trouble. 

This was only Callum's luck, make a good friend and then the next thing that happens is you both get in trouble. Sighing, he warily got up for breakfast. Apparently, Potter, Granger, and Weasley had fought off a troll, which hopefully put the attention off Callum and Ethan's absence. 

He took a deep breath, once he was out of the common room. He began to walk. Most gryffindors stayed in their common room, chatting and discussing topics like quidditch, so they most likely weren't the first in the great hall at breakfast time. 

The reason why he had left so early? Ethan had written to him that they both had to show their faces at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If they didn't, the professors would notice. 

The huge door wasn't exactly welcoming at the moment, more nerve-racking, if anything. Callum slowly crept inside, determined to become a shadow until he could talk to Ethan about a plan. 

It wasn't hard to go unnoticed, although Ethan seemed to have talked about him to his fellow hufflepuffs because they were staring.

Well, it wasn't hard until he had swept by the Slytherin table. 

"Why, if it isn't Callum Aiken. Too busy to even show up for eighty-five percent of the day!" Callum stopped, the voice all too familiar. 

"Joel?" 

"I'm so, very, honoured that you even cared to remember my name! With all your adventures with saint Bynes, I'm surprised you can even walk without him!" Joel's mocking enthusiastic words almost made Callum trip backwards. 

"What do you mean? I-I was there.. yesterday…." Lying felt bad but he couldn't disappoint Ethan, he was counting on him to do his part. 

"Oh? What do I mean," his friend's baring eyes met his, "..I mean when we had potions yesterday, you told me you'd be there. I mean when you don't bother to show up!" Joel's voice cracked at the end, getting louder as no teacher was there at the time. 

Callum, being left speechless, couldn't find the right words to say. 

Before he could even clear up this misunderstanding, he was being dragged by the arm by a boy that looked his age, just a year older. 

The boy dragged Callum by the arm, laughing mischievously. 

Soon, they reach the hufflepuff table. He focuses on whoever was dragging him. The boy, who looked like a second year, had dark brown hair with mauve-coloured eyes. 

"Ethan! I've got him!" He called out, clearly excited. Callum sat down, feeling strange since he'd never seen other hufflepuffs, apart from glances every now and again. 

Callum awkwardly smiled, "who 're you?" The one who grabbed him answered loudly, "Vlad Lyold!" 

Slowly, he looked around. He sees both Elizabeth and Aurora, he gives a small wave. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" The two girls looked over, one with short, ashy blonde hair and the other with silky, rose-pink locks. 

Elizabeth nodded, "the one and only. Do you know why you're here?" She took note of his reaction, "oh. Ethan said that you were houseless and although that is highly unlikely, we decided to let you sit here if you needed somewhere today. You don't have to though, I wouldn't if somebody like Vlad practicality kidnapped you over here." 

With an offended "Hey!' from Vlad and a glance at Ethan, Callum made up his mind. "I'd honestly love to stay here, and come on, Vlad isn't so bad!" He giggles as Vlad calls out that Callum might as well be his only friend around here. 

"Wait until the next week and you'll see what I mean," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "anyways, it's quidditch time around these months." 

"Why is everybody around here obsessed with quidditch?” Callum questioned out loud, looking to Ethan for an answer. He shrugged, so Callum looked to Vlad, who looked utterly bewildered. “You don’t like quidditch?! H-how?” Callum answered, “I haven’t really watched it yet..” 

“Oh. OH. Just wait! You’ll love it!” Vlad said, practically shaking Callum, “the gryffindor-slytherin match is this saturday but Hufflepuff-gryffindor is soon as well!” Callum happily nods, making Vlad hug him tightly. “You’re adorable.” he says, getting a mumbled “you’ve known me for less than a day…” from Callum. 

As breakfast went on, Callum pushed the thoughts of asking what to do with Joel. After all, he didn't want to burden his friends- were they friends? He hoped so. Getting the feeling he was being watched, he tilted his head and found himself being stared at by a pair of mitch-match eyes. One was a light sky-blue while the other was dark navy, Callum noticed.

“Aurora?” He questioned, effectively snapping the hufflepuff girl out of her trance. “My apologies, Aiken,” the girl shyly said, her finger playing with her pink hair. “You can call me Callum, or if you want, I can call you your surname,” Callum offered. Aurora shook her head, “NO! I-I mean, yes, you can call me Aurora!” She pauses, “and my surname is Watson, Callum.” 

Callum smiled, perhaps making friends wasn't going to be so hard. As soon as he thought this, he was instantly reminded of Joel. A slow, sinking feeling filled him, the sense of dread that he might've lost one of his first friends. He didn’t want to lose Joel, not one bit. He was actually quite fond of his slytherin friend. The smile he was currently wearing had become more forced as he thought. 

“Cal? If you’re worried about the potion test in Snape's class, you can just ask a ravenclaw. They usually know most studies." Ethan's voice had been louder over his thoughts, "wha- what?" 

"That look on your face. I assumed you were upset." Ethan said. Forcing himself to laugh, Callum spoke, "don't worry, I'll just write to Seth tonight about it!" 

Ethan relaxed and they continued their conversation. 

Smiling warmly, Callum took a bite of his toast. Although he loved having an area with Ethan alone, he could get used to this. Vlad’s loud laughter and Elizabeth’s teasing. Ethan always included him in conversions and the hufflepuffs didn’t seem like they minded. Aurora was more gentle than the others, something that made him smile. 

When breakfast had been over, Callum had said goodbye but they all reassured him to be there whenever he needed a table to stay. Vlad personally pulled him aside and deadpanned, “Be there at the Hufflepuff quidditch match.” before his voice softened, “It would mean a lot, Cal.” 

For the first time, Callum had been the one to hug him, which Vlad returned. 

Callum breezed through his classes, finally feeling as though, Hogwarts was the place he truly wanted to be. He saw Aurora in a few of his classes, as well as the other hufflepuffs. Aurora was quiet but she was nice, really nice. She talked to him whenever he thought of Joel, as if she knew what he was thinking. 

The day was over, making Callum feel fuzzy inside. Aradia was peacefully sleeping next to him, purring ever so often. He was reminded of Ethan’s advice. Talk to Seth. 

“please please please respond, I need help” 

“What happened?” 

“Me and Joel got into a fight and I don’t know what to do.” Callum numbly wrote, ignoring the pain in his heart. 

“Well, why does it matter?” 

“What?” He felt completely puzzled, surprised at the response. 

“Why should you keep nagging about that slytherin? He’s only doing damage to you.” Seth almost seemed angry, for what he could tell in writing. 

“He isn’t doing damage, he’s my friend.” 

“There’s a reason why your housemates don’t like you. You spend too much energy on one of their enemy’s housemates. I’ve been worrying why you didn’t show up yesterday, did you know that?” 

“No, I didn’t.” The lump in Callum’s throat got harder to push away. 

“I’m not surprised. I feel like we haven’t been talking as much, you’ve been so caught up with whatever you do.” 

“Do you want to schedule something? I understand if you are tired of me but--” Callum’s messy handwriting was interrupted by Seth’s response. 

“I would love that! Are you free tomorrow?” Seth’s drastically change in tone had startled him but he was so very happy that he hadn’t lost another friend due to himself. 

“Of course! Where will we meet?” 

“Library after classes. 2:30! I’ll be bringing a friend, you’ll love her! This makes me so happy, Cal.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, seth!” 

The smile Callum was wearing as a mask started to crumble. The warm feeling of being forgiven disappeared, replaced by the sense of dread that Callum couldn’t explain. He should feel happy but he couldn’t, he so desperately couldn’t. 

He felt like he was suffocating. Taking gasping breaths, Callum muffled them by burying his head in his pillow. Silent sobs escaped him and he shaked like he was freezing, Callum clenched the blanket that felt scratchy against his skin. He hated how warm he felt, the only relief he could get was the tears that slipped from his closed-tight eyes. He had to find out how to fix his friendship with Joel, and keep his friendship with everybody else. 

Callum cried until he passed out that night.


	13. He hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, 818 words!

Callum woke up later than usually, so he had to rush to get ready. His hair was messy but he could fix that later. 

Callum ran to the Great Hall, everybody was already there, to Callum’s displeasure. Luckily, Vlad had called out for him, “CALLUM! GET OVER ‘ERE!” which made him smile. 

Once he sat down in the seat Vlad had saved for him, he apologized, “I’m sorry, can’t believe I let myself sleep in like that.” The dark-brown haired boy shook his head, “no worries, Ethan takes hours on his hair so it’s normal having to do this.”

Callum looked at Ethan, who responded, “What? You thought this was natural?” 

He laughs, and things continue as normal. Elizabeth and Vlad argued, with Vlad endlessly saying that Callum’s the ‘only real one.’ Ethan worked as a judge, although mostly biased to Elizabeth's side. Aurora and Callum were watchers for the day, with them both not being able to stop snickering. 

No teachers noticed yet that a gryffindor was seated at the hufflepuff table, which was a relief to Callum. He really wouldn't want all the fun he had been having to stop. 

Taking the finale bite of his tomato, Callum focussed on the other tables. The gryffindors, who were right next to the hufflepuff table, had been discussing the quidditch and the like while the ravenclaws, farther to see, talked among themselves quietly. He couldn’t check what the slytherins were doing. 

Turning back to reality, Vlad had started to speak to him. “My family history goes back to the 1800s, what about yours?” Callum thought back to if his parents ever talked about it, “Now I think about it, I don’t know any relatives. Just my aunt.” 

Vlad smiled warmly, “I’m sure we’ll find an ‘Aiken’ one day, maybe not know but..” His eyes twinkled, “..in the future.” 

Callum beamed and continued talking, “I hope so, anyways, care to tell me about your family?” 

“My ancestors were mostly knights, serving kings and such. My grandparents met from a village somewhere in Scotland, I haven’t been there since I was three but I still have a portkey they gave me for my second birthday. Once ‘m dad met my mum, they moved away rather quickly.” Vlad explained. “What’s a portkey?’ he asked. “It’s a key to transport you to the desired place instantly.” 

“Ah, okay. Are you going to do anything with th- the portkey?” Vlad seemed to be thinking about Callum’s question, “I think I’ll save it for when we need to run away.” 

“We? Run away?” Callum raised his eyebrows. “You never know, Cal.” Vlad said darkly, his purple eyes darting to the Slytherin table. “I’m- glad I can count on you?” he awkwardly said, not completely sure how to respond. Vlad luckily smiled and clasped his shoulder, “Always.” 

Callum wanted to know more about the topic, “So, can you explain the reason why we’d have to run?” Vlad turned serious again. “I’m not sure if you’d like to know, seeing what your blood is. It would be bad manners to tell you about what holds the power in this world, after all, you’ve only been ‘ere for, what, two months?” 

“I’ll be in the library, so i’m sure I’ll find out.” Callum explained, getting a shrug from Vlad. “Okay, but remember that no matter what anybody says, you're a wizard. No matter the blood, you’re a wizard.” 

Vlad was met with a tight hug, as Callum nuzzled his head into his neck. His serious expression turns into a pleasant smile.

“I’ll see you soon?” Callum gave a lopsided smile, which Vlad returned. “Of course.” Vlad ruffled his hair, before waving goodbye as he set off to his first class, potions. He grimaced, Joel would be there. So would Professor Snape, whom Ethan hated so much that he would go on hour-long rants, in which he would pace around their room and go on rage-filled speeches on how whoever hired and approved of him is an idiotic piece of dragon dung in all of the magical world. Yeah, Ethan didn’t like the teacher very much. 

Callum personally didn't have a full opinion yet because he was never in the spotlight. Well, until now. He had gotten put into the other class, where the one he was originally in was with Harry Potter. This would be his first time being in the class without the attention solely being on one person, specifically Harry Potter. 

As soon as he walked in the door, Joel’s, who was in the front row, blue eyes widened immediately.

Callum froze, taking in the class fully. There weren't many gryffindors, unlike the previous class. This seemed to just be leftovers. Lavender Brown, a girl in his year, was one of the gryffindors there. 

"Welcome and," A cold voice said behind him, "you're late." 

Callum jumped around, letting out a small yelp, and turned to face the voice. The voice, now identified as his potions master, was facing him with cold, vindictive eyes. 

"...hi." He muttered, not being able to look directly at his teacher. "Get seated next to Felix temporarily and do not cause disruptions.” He swept to the empty seat that was next to a certain slytherin. 

Callum drags his feet to where his professor had gestured. Joel was staring him down as he sat next to him. He, against his pleas to his mind to ignore his friend, continued to glance at his friend as the lesson went on, something that he seemed to notice. “Aiken.” He couldn’t keep the hopefulness out of his voice, “Joel?” His friend’s neutral expression contorted into a smirk. 

“Do you w-want to talk?” He said, his voice was desperate which was something he would’ve noticed in a regular situation. Joel only snickered, as a familiar figure loomed over their desk. “Mr. Aiken, what have I told you about disrupting my lesson?” 

“I-I didn’t- I..” He stutters, feeling all the eyes on him. “Five points from Gryffindor, keep interrupting my class and you’ll be given detention.” and with that, the professor left. His fellow classmates hadn’t been quiet about their laughing, making him feel worse. 

The lesson went on, with him losing Gryffindor more and more points. Lavender was nice, though. He might want to talk to her later, she’s very sweet but he still felt like a failure, no matter how nice she was. 

When Potions was finally over, Callum took one last look at Joel, who was happily chatting with his fellow slytherins. He frowned and hurried away to his next class. It was Herbology. Professor Sprout was kind to him, which made Herbology, although strange, his favoruite class. It didn’t hurt that both Ethan and Aurora were there too. 

Aurora gave a shy smile as he walked in, something that felt better than the stare of Joel. Ethan getsorted to come near, which he did. 

The class went better than Potions. It was fun, uplifting even, but it didn’t erase all the thoughts about Joel. He moved on to his next class, ate lunch in the room with Ethan (He had insisted that he wanted it to be one-on-one) and finally, it was 2:00. He had 30 minutes to get to the library and get himself together.

At 2:10, he arrived at the library, ten minutes before Seth and the girl, as he presumed, would arrive. He tried to smoothen his hair today, needing to make a good first impression. He spent a few minutes getting himself together when he heard somebody tap his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Seth and the girl, who had dirty blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. The girl’s eyes were a radioactive shade of green and from the colour of her badge, she was indeed a ravenclaw. 

“Callum,” Seth greeted. “This,” he gestured to the girl, “is Michelle.” Callum masked his surprise with a smile as his dreams all came back to him. “Nice to meet you,” he gave a slight bow. Michelle smiled, “I am sure we’ll be great friends.” 

They found an unoccupied area to talk and started to talk quietly. He just had to ask, as his dream was all coming back to him, “what’s a mudblood?” 

The table went quiet, which increased Callum’s confusion. “It’s- a bad word. It’s something.. Bad wizards use to call other wizards of your blood.” Seth explained. “Oh. okay.” He dropped the topic because although he didn’t fully understand, they weren’t here to be serious. 

The conversation shifted to a much lighter topic, books. “I’ve been just reading the school books,” said Michelle, “It’s all very interesting, magic and all.” Seth nodded. “The magical world doesn’t have any of the muggle genres.” He said. “I do have to agree but I suppose the reason is that the magical world is already so, well, magical.” 

They talked until four, when Callum remembered something. “I’m so, so sorry but I promised-” he started and was surprised when Seth smiled. “You promised Ethan that you’d be there, I understand, he told me!” This caught him off-guard but he was willing to let it go. After he said a quick goodbye to both Seth and Michelle, he went off to the gryffindor dormitory. 

During lunch, when he was with Ethan, his friend had talked about wanting a certain book. Which Callum had that certain book, which was going to be a surprise for his friend. 

He grabbed the book, carefully tucking in his robe and sprinted to the room. Ethan luckily was already there, waiting for him almost. “Y’know that book?” Callum grinned, “I-I have it- and you can borrow it- if you want to!” Ethan looked surprised as Callum set down the book, Curses and counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair loss,Jelly legs,Tongue-Tying, and Much,Much More). Callum practiced a few spells but he was never one for violence. Although Hogwarts was not his average school, it should still be safe. 

Ethan smiled and leaned towards the book. “Thank you. I’ve been wanting to read this book! I’ll have to keep it a secret from my parents, though.” Callum noticed his last words, “why?” Ethan shook his head, laughing slightly, “they think it’ll get me rebellious so I haven’t been able to buy this book myself.” 

They continued talking for an hour, until Ethan advised that they should go to dinner. 

Although they were late, it went fine. More than fine actually, Callum felt so loved. At the end of dinner, Callum thought of a way to apologize to Joel. He would write an apology so he couldn’t mess it up by mumbling or getting nervous! He smiled as he walked back to gryffindor dormitory. 

Everything with Joel will be okay. Joel and him will go back to writing almost every night. At least, that’s what he told himself.


	14. The sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IM PROUD OF THIS NO CAP NO CAP

Everything continues as normal the next day but instead of continually trying to talk to Joel during a free period in potions, he begins to write. 

“I’m sorry. Really sorry. I was-” Callum stops, already scraping the parchment beside him. “My name is-” what was he doing? He didn’t have to state his name. He desperately wanted to ask Seth for advice, but he knew better. Seth wouldn’t help, he wrote that it was pointless, that his friendship with the slytherin only did him damage. He set aside his normal quill, careful to not drag the ink. 

He would get this right. He would prefer to have somebody help him but this was okay, he could do this. All he had to do is write a letter, it couldn’t be too hard. He sighed and continued writing. 

As he wrote, Joel would loudly laugh or do something to cause noise that he would ignore. Sometimes he would even repeat jokes, until Callum showed some reaction. He started to write again when he heard him say another humorous remark, except this time Joel had almost spilled Callum's ink while saying, "Did- did you hear that?" Callum nodded, confused. "It was really funny, wasn't it?" 

"I suppose, it was-" he timidly responded before being cut off by Joel's grin. Why was he grinning? Weren't they fighting? "I'll be over here, with my mates. Y'know since, you aren't being apart of the conversation and-" Joel's speech was silenced by the snickering of Joel's slytherin friends. He glared at them before walking back. ‘That was strange,’ he thought before dipping his quill in the ink. 

He wrote until the end of Potions class when most of the people had left, leaving Callum and Joel alone. 

Before he knew it, Joel was beside him again. He didn’t notice until he heard, “hey, Callum.” Joel was staring. He looked at him, leaning on the desk and set down his quill. “Why have you been ignoring me?” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He wasn’t sure how to answer, ‘I-I was..” Should he tell him that he was writing? Sure. “Writing.” Joel paused, “to who?” Oh. He thought that Callum was writing to Ethan or Seth. “Nobody, just writing. What’s it matter to you?” 

“You’ve been sitting there, not talking to me and just- writing! That’s all you were doing, you weren’t paying attention to-.. and- your education is important.” Joel said. 

“I’m writing my apology, moron.” he muttered, something that Joel noticed. “What? Your apology? But I’m supposed to apologise and then we go back to normal..” It took a moment for that to sink in with Callum. “You didn’t show that yesterday.” He bluntly says, the cold look he wanted to achieve failing as he looked into Joel’s blue eyes. “Cal.. i’m sorry.” He said, making Callum turn to face him. 

“How do you make apologizing so easy?” He questioned lightly, “and I forgive you.” 

Joel hugged Callum, his arms protectively wrapped around Callum’s waist. The gryffindor leaned into the touch, almost crying. When they broke apart, Joel smiled, “so, who will you be supporting at the quidditch match?” Callum thought for a moment, “you.” He looked surprised and unsure, “are you sure? Your house wouldn’t like that.”

“I don’t think I care what they think. You are my.. Friend.” He said. 

“Thanks. Really, thank you.” Joel said, looking Callum in the eyes. The potions master had interrupted their moment, “Felix. Aiken. Ten points from gryffindor for being late to your next study.” Joel sighed dramatically as they left together. 

Callum couldn’t push away the beaming smile as he headed to Charms. He was with Seth in this class. He was sure that Michelle would be there too, so it wouldn’t be so bad. He could even tell them both the good news! He hummed as he opened the door. 

Seth waved. Gaining the attention of Michelle, who looked over and waved as well. Callum walked over to them and sat next to them. “I have good news!” he quietly exclaimed. Michelle gestured for him to go on as Seth nodded. “Me and Joel are friends again.” Michelle smiled while Seth’s face was unreadable. Michelle said, “That's great!” at the same time as Seth had sighed, “okay.” 

Callum bit his lip and forced a smile on his face. 

Michelle changed the subject as they did their Charms work. Seth waved his wand, after failing to perfect a small fire-making charm that would have a single flame to appear before being put-out by the cool air. Michelle had been able to cast the charm a few times, as she was still learning but she was doing better than most of her classmates. Callum had set aside his wand, getting frustrated. 

He hadn't realized that both Michelle and Seth were trying to talk to him, as everything seemed to muffle when Callum focused on his anger. Every problem he could imagine came back to him and he started seeing red. 

Focus on the fire. How it cackled in delight when he concentrated on how he couldn't perform the charm. The growing flame set on desk shined and that was all he could see. Not Seth shaking his arm, not Michelle going back to her normal seat to pick up her wand. The fire was all that mattered. 

"Aguamenti!" Michelle said, loud enough for Callum to hear. A gush of water spilled from her wand as it wet the desk and the fire that was blazing. His eyes snapped from the trance he was in to look at the two ravenclaws. “What was that?!” Seth asked, rapidly blinking. 

"I-I dunno.." Callum looked at his hand, then looked back at Seth. Michelle had been muttering, "I don't- understand." 

Seth had a slight smile, "we need to do research on this. This isn't normal. How about, next week?" Michelle nodded, her serious expression softened as she glanced at Callum. "Alright." Callum agreed. 

Charms was over with Seth making plans to investigate and Michelle saying she was going to read through a few of her books to see if there’s anything like that, Callum was left confused. Now, the last class, flying. 

Callum wasn’t too good at flying, the heights made him feel dizzy and in general, he didn’t like it. Joel was there, so that made it almost bearable. The problem was Malfoy was also in that class, but Potter was too so it would be a show. 

Flying class was okay. Although, Malfoy is the definition of a prat and his favourite word seemed to be, “mudblood.” Potter usually stuck with his group of friends and fought with Malfoy. Callum didn’t pay too much attention in this class, as he was busy either talking to Joel or thinking about what happened in charms. 

Finally, the day was over. Completely over. All he had to do now was sleep and wake up tomorrow. But he felt like somebody was watching him as he layed in bed. 

He heard almost whispers, something that resembled a voice. It was dark, if he went out, he would surely be noticed. The whispers came from every angle and quickly became unbearable. 

He crept out of bed, carefully walking through and into the exit. He was lucky not to wake anybody. Callum rubbed his eyes once he was out, shushing the paintings that never seemed to sleep. He kept walking around until the voices got louder, directing him to turn left and go into the old closet. When he entered, he saw a familiar pink-haired girl, tugging on her hair. 

As soon as the door creaked open, her eyes darted to him. The dim candle light gazed on her pale face, almost godly. Her face was the same, the same mix-match eyes, but there were black, almost ink, markings. They were like spirals, one on each side of her cheeks. The whispers stopped. When Callum got closer, she pushed him back, “I-I promise I’m human. I promise, I promise,” her eyes dulled, “I’m a liar.” 

Callum panicked. His mind raced with ideas of how to help, suddenly he was back in charms. The flame grew brighter but stopped when Michelle- yes,Michelle. He’ll do what she did. 

He walked closer to Aurora, silently prayed to whoever was up there, and shook her. She gasped, before the candle light dimmed and when it shined again, she was normal and she was crying until she saw Callum. She looked at him, before jumping him into a hug. She was laughing, a sound that was so bubbly that if you didn’t know her, you would think she wasn’t the quiet girl in his Herbology class.

They embraced for a long time, still hugging when the door squeaked open. The caretaker, Argus Filch, started yelling at the top of his old lungs. Aurora giggled as she tugged on Callum's hand, quickly brushing past the caretaker and running past. She stopped at the Gryffindor dormitory, “I’ll see you around, Cal.” Aurora’s tear-stained eyes glanced at the entrance. Callum gave a cheeky smile and waved goodbye. 

As he stepped inside and found his bed, he collapsed onto it. He sighed happily and found himself in a dream. 

There was a lady. She wore a golden crown, something that matched her elegant robes. The lady walked towards him, a smile never leaving her face. He stood paralyzed, almost like a statue. 

"My, my. Is this the young boy I've given my flames to?" The lady said, "I think so. We don't have long, come inside, young boy." The setting changed to something that resembled a greek column. 

He stepped inside, the lady gracefully almost floating in front of him. The lady stops, "you have to remember, my child," her smile grew, "you are missing your other half. You find them in the sky., you may or may not have met them, time will tell. But they will stay with you, build with you a new land, you will create fire and water together, at peace." 

His mouth went dry. Unable to talk, he nodded. Her eyes were pleased as she did what looked like a dance. The darkened night turned into a beautiful sunrise that Callum's never seen before. "Look at it." She said, and he complied. 

When he did, he felt his eyelids went heavier. She whispered to let the sky take him. To meet the other creator. To take the first step to a new start. 

And he did, falling into the darkness. The new day awaited him.


	15. The quidditch match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put everybody's blood type (muggleborn, pureblood, etc) in the next note!

Callum woke up, his eyes snapping open involuntarily. Today was the day of the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, he smiled. He would be supporting Slytherin, as he promised Joel. There weren't any classes today, seeing as it was Saturday. His smile grew when he saw ink grow on a piece of parchment that was laying on his bed. 

It was Ethan, telling him to go to the room for a surprise. He wondered what it could be, after all, Ethan was being sent sweets and trinkets almost daily by his parents. He would smirk and gloatingly exclaim how unfortunate it was that others didn’t have it, but he always eagerly gave Callum some, no matter if he asked or not. 

He walked to the wall, whispering, “Hecate,” before walking to the top of the stairs. Ethan perked up, “‘CALLUM!” He rushed down, seeing Ethan sitting on the sofa, a brown, plain acoustic guitar cradled in his arms. 

He smiled, “is this the surprise?” before sitting next to Ethan. Ethan grinned and started gently strumming the strings. Callum couldn’t look away, he just watched in amazement. It wasn’t that good, to most ears. But, to Callum, it was beautiful. With every sound, his heart beats faster. 

Ethan stopped, putting his guitar aside. “What do you think? My parents got Mickey to send this for me yesterday because I haven’t played since I left for Hogwarts.”

“It’s- great. I love it! It’s just so- you’re so talented, I love it..” Callum stammered, his eyes never leaving Ethan. He hummed in approval at Callum’s words. “I’m glad you think that,Cal.” 

Ethan warmly said to him, “what are you doing today?” 

“Going to the quidditch match,” he started, “Vlad said-” Ethan snorted, “Vlad? Since when does he say anything of value?” 

“He’s quite smart, actually. But that’s beside the point,” Callum was more than a bit surprised at his friend’s behavior, “he’s really excited for this.” Ethan gave a smile at his words, his arms crossed as he sat up. “If he’s so excited, then you better hurry.” He gestured at the clock. Callum was late. “Oh, merlin!” He jumped up and raced up the stairs. 

When he finally found Vlad, he was waiting for him. “I’m so sorry- I’m late..” Vlad seemed unbothered as he patted Callum on the shoulder and smiled, “It’s alright, you aren’t even that late.” 

The quidditch match was about to start until Vlad asked, “who are you supporting?” Callum thought for a moment, “Slytherin.” The other male made a face, “do you seriously want those cheats to win?!” 

Startled, Callum backtracked, "oh- um, well, Joel, one of my close friends, is a Slytherin an-and I just wanted to.. Support him." 

"Oh, okay," Vlad smiled, "let's head inside before we're missing the show." 

It was cold, the first thing Callum noticed. The second thing he noticed is the two teams, one glorious red and the other dark green. The gryffindor everybody was watching was none other than Harry Potter, gripping his broom like it would disappear if he loosened his grasp. 

Mostly slytherins were supporting, of course, the slytherins. While, Gryffindor had a mix of houses. Callum looked over, finding Joel in the crowd. His eyes lit up and he started walking over until somebody stopped him. 

Seth, dressed in warmer clothes than him, a wise choice. "What are you doing?" He said. 

'Why is everybody asking me that today?!' Callum thought before saying, "supporting Joel?" 

"Why don't you support one of your own members? You really aren't doing yourself a favour, Callum. Remember our writings a few days ago?" Seth said all at once. It took a moment for this information to process. 

He went silent, not sure what to say. 

Footsteps walked closer but Callum was too concerned in how to respond to his friend’s.. opinion. Seth wasn’t mean, so it must’ve been him being worried. Seth was his friend, somebody who liked him from the beginning (at least, he hoped.) He felt the sinking pit in his stomach, almost wishing the ground would eat him whole first than to face the ravenclaw. 

“Merbery.” said the male voice in between them, his posture stiff as Callum recognized him as Joel. Seth’s brown eyes narrowed at the sight. “Felix,” Seth’s voice was low, almost hateful. No, no, he wasn’t hateful. He might just be angry. Seth wasn’t a bad person. He wasn’t. 

Callum bit his lip, “hi, Joel.” 

“It’s nice to see you both,” he held out a hand for the ravenclaw to shake, which said ravenclaw did. “May I ask why you were trying to convince him not to support me?” 

Seth’s nose wrinkled and twisted the hand he was curnently shaking, causing Joel to yelp and let go in surprise. They stood in silence for a few seconds until he answered, “I just want the best for him. For him to be well-liked.” he looked at Callum and his face softened ever so slightly, “I just want what’s best for you.” 

That was the Seth he knew. 

"Then let him do what he wants." Joel said, eyeing Seth with contempt. Seth scowled, "I am! I just don't want him to associate with people like you." 

"People like me?" Joel mockingly asked. Seth leaned towards him, his hands on the other male's shoulders and he pushed harshly. Joel stumbled backwards, mumbling curses as he drawled out his wand. 

A figure rushed passed him, something that was unaware to Callum as he was busy trying to find a way to fix this. 

Honey brown hair with eccentric teal eyes faced him, after Callum was knocked over. Joel and Seth were still arguing, not paying attention to anything other than themselves. An outstretched hand offered help, which was tempting enough and what made him take it was the way the other male apologised. 

Callum took the hand, leaping up and putting on his best smile. “Who may you be? I haven’t seen you around here.” 

“Alex, Alex Pastor. These two will be at it for a while before a professor breaks ‘em up so want to explore?” 

Callum thought about it but a question arose, “what about the game?” 

“It’s fine, who even watched the first few minutes?” The boy continued, “and you’re still supporting Slytherin, in a way.” Callum noticed his tie, green and silver. “Aright.” It wouldn’t be too bad. He can be in time for when the match ends, it was fine. 

He follows Alex, follows him even though he doesn’t have a clue where they’re going. 

Alex stops, looking around. “We’re here..” Callum pauses at that. Where are they? They can't be anywhere near the quidditch match. They look to be in a forest, he notes. It isn't a normal forest, the bleak trees and almost blue-ish grass stands out. 

"Pastor. Where are we?" He neutrality says. "The forest." Alex gives a lopsided grin, his eyes glinting in amusement. 

"Yeah, I know." Callum rolls his eyes. Was this a good idea? 

"Don't be like that! It's rude to be acting like this to your best friend!" Alex said in a sing-songy voice. "Best friend? I don't have a best friend." Callum sits down on the teal ground. 

"Yeah, you do! It was Bynes, or that Vlad kid or-" Alex leans in, "y'know you should really keep a list on how many friends you have. It may get confusing. How about the pink girl? Or Seth, although, he seems rather unfriendly-" 

"I get it!" Callum cuts him off, letting out a frustrated groan. "The point I'm making is that you have so many friends! You must had a best friend, right?" 

He shakes his head, annoyed. "I don't. I see all my friends as equals-" Alex shakes with laughter at this. "Equals? Equals?!" 

"Oh, shut up." Callum fights back a small smile, only a smile one. 

"Only when you say I'm your best friend." Alex grins, laying next to him. 

"Pastor, you… Ugh!" Callum crosses his arms, sitting down fully. "D'you think we should explore?" 

Alex shakes his head, "we have time to do that later. Right now, just listen to me." 

"Okay.." Was all that Alex needed to go on a full-fledged rant on everybody and everything. 

"When you and Felix fought, he was so annoying. You don't know what I went through! I think it may have been the hardest time of my life.." Alex dramatically sighs, making Callum burst out laughing against his will. "I think he's obsessed with you! The guy probably can't survive without thinking about you.." 

"He is not obsessed with me." 

"He is!" 

"He's not!" 

Callum laughed softly as him and Alex talked. 

Sooner or later, he would have to go back but Alex was treating it like he would be here forever. Unfortunately, it would be sooner because he couldn't miss his first quidditch match. 

Once he got back, it was clear that Potter must've won. The people who were rooting for Gryffindor were cheering. At least, Vlad would be happy. 

Speaking of him, "Vlad!" Callum finally spotted him in the crowd of supporters. 

"Callum! Callum! Did you see that?! The seeker- potter! H-he swallowed the snitch! I've never seen anything like that! It was bloody amazing!" Vlad excitedly said. 

Callum just nodded, a big smile already planted on his face. 

It was apparent to Callum that even if he didn't like quidditch all that much, he still liked how Vlad reacted to it.


	16. Winter vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood (so far!) 
> 
> Callum is muggleborn.  
> Seth is half blood.  
> Joel & Ethan are purebloods  
> Alex and August Pastor are halfbloods  
> Aurora is a pureblood  
> Elizabeth is muggleborn  
> Michelle is a halfblood  
> Vlad is a half blood  
> -

It was the middle of December and the next day was the start of winter vacation. Yet, he didn't have a clue about what to get everybody. 

Vlad was the first person he got a gift for. Quidditch supplies, as he was talking about getting a broom for Christmas.

He didn’t know Michelle that well but she was nice. A rosemary hoodie, one made with only the finest cotton. It made him smile when he thought of her wearing it. 

Elizabeth, who was spending Christmas with Vlad, would be getting a few classic muggle novels. She expressed that, after growing up in the magical world a halfblood, she wanted to learn more about the muggle world. 

Aurora, somebody he hangs out with often, already has a wrapped present that, after being ripped apart, would reveal a few colourful pens and a sketchbook. The reason he had gotten her this was because he felt like she needed something to calm down with. He wasn’t sure what had happened to her the night he found her in the closet but he would try to help. 

The harder presents were his closer friends. 

He was originally torn between what he wanted to get Seth. Something useful or something cool? Callum chose the former after seeing his dear friend walk outside in the old. A violet cloak with emerald accents was his gift. 

Callum didn’t have a clue on what to get Ethan. He was rich, right? What to get somebody who has everything? It was difficult but he decided on a specially-made jacket. The jacket was a creamy brown, decorated with various patches and could grow with the wearer. 

Joel. He was the second-to-last person he got a gift for. It took him two weeks to even get an idea of what to get him. After trying to get hints on what his friend could want, Callum ultimately chose a few old books that he’d thought Joel would like. 

Finally, the one and only, Alex. He thought long and hard about if he should even get Alex something. But then he remembered how his self-proclaimed best friend was semi-nice and not that bad to be around. A leather journal, empty and almost begging to be written in. Alex seemed to think (and complain, rant and banter) a lot so he might as well have something to write it in. 

All the presents were wrapped as best as he could. The gifts were concealed in white paper, pulled together with a soft lilac bow. Each of them were sent out, now waiting under their common room’s tree with their name on the label. 

Now that he had gotten each of his friends a present, Tomorrow, Callum would have to leave Hogwarts and go to his Aunt’s house.  
With that in mind, he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

~

The next morning was rather uneventful. He said his goodbyes to his friends and gave a warm farewell to Aurora as she was apart of the few people he knew who were staying at Hogwarts for their vacation. Seth was staying there too but Callum couldn’t find him in time. 

Callum shortly left Hogwarts, now boarding the train with Michelle. 

“So..” he said, attempting small talk, “where are you going?” 

“Home.. The only reason I’m going is because my mum’s getting married.” 

“Oh? D-do you like your step-father?” 

“He’s the devil.” Michelle deadpanned before giggling, “oh no, don’t give me that look! He’s fine, I guess. His head’s a little thick but other than that.. my mum’s happy.”

Callum laughed along with her and they continued to talk when she asked, “what about you?” 

“Er, I’m staying with my aunt..” 

“Oh? Are you excited?” 

“Yeah. I haven’t seen Amanda for months!” 

They spoke for half an hour before the train stopped. “I better get going, see you at Hogwarts.” Michelle said, leaving her seat. 

“Bye!” He waved goodbye and headed off to meet a familiar face. 

Amanda, dressed in a warm yellow coat, was waiting for him. He greeted, “Amanda! I’ve missed you!” She smiled kindly, “I’ve missed you too, Callum. I heard you ended up in gryffindor?” 

“Yeah, I did. I’ll tell you more when we’re there!” 

“Okay, Callum.” 

Once they were back at Amanda’s house, (a cozy yet rather big house that he’s never seen before) Callum started to unpack in the guest room before Amanda stopped him. “We have house elves, Callum. You don’t need to worry about doing such time-wasting things like that.” She paused, leaning down to the small, wrinkly house elf, “Danastbur, please have everything ready by the time Callum comes back, okay?” 

‘Danastbur’ eagerly nodded before nudging Callum’s legs out the room. Amanda lightly thanked the house elf before leading him out. “Now, we have a lot to discuss.” 

“Like what?” he said, pushing the chair for Amanda to sit in, which she did. He then sat in his own chair. 

“Your school life, Callum, your life.” She had a dazed, sad look in her electric blue eyes. “I couldn’t- I wasn’t able to see you for eleven years.” 

“Why- why didn’t you?” He didn’t know why but his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. 

“Do you know about.. You-know-who?” Amanda’s voice was low, almost scared. “Only a bit. He’s the insane man wh- who killed Potter's parents..” She sighed and grimly said, “that monster did a lot more than that.” 

“He- he didn’t like our kind. Not one bit.” 

“He didn’t like wizards?” 

“No, You-know-who hated.. muggles and muggleborns..” 

“Like me?” 

“Like you.” 

Callum stopped for a moment, trying to process this. 

“The wizarding war, when we had to take down per say you-know-who, happened and I was fighting in it. It was for your safety. I wished every day of my life that I could cradle you, that I could be there for my brother and my sister-in-law. I’m sorry that I couldn’t.. I wanted to be so badly-” Amanda was cut off by Callum hugging her. She cried as she accepted it. 

“You’re a kind boy, Callum.” 

“Whatever. Now, do you want to hear about my completely average life?” 

“I’d be honoured to hear it.” 

As Callum started to talk about his life as he ate dinner, he knew he had her full attention. Although talking about his friends was exciting, it was always happy to remind himself of his friends. 

“Y’know there’s this kid,” he took a bite of his potatoes, “Pastor,” (Alex, his mind corrected.) “Pastor? Your friends with him? Oh my, that’s wonderful! He lives next door!” Amanda smiled, something that made him bite his tongue. 

After telling her more about his classmates, Dinner soon was over. 

It was strange, going to bed so early but a part of him, one that made him feel incredibly guilty, wanted to go back to Hogwarts. 

~

The next few days were normal. He mostly stayed inside of Amanda’s house, still trying to look around and find out where he even was. Her house was one he’d never seen before, were all magical houses like this? 

It was snowing outside, well, it was always snowing during this season. Amanda told him to go play outside, which he gladly did but it was a bit lonely. 

Well, at least it was peaceful. The moment Callum thought this, he heard footsteps walking towards him. Looking at where the noise was coming from, he saw the one-and-only, Alex Pastor. Once the other male noticed that he had caught Callum’s attention, he strutted over to where he was. 

“Best friend?” Alex stood next to him, “I got your gift! I knew you cared about me!” Callum shook his head, “you opened it already?” Alex grinned and began talking his ear off about a few different topics. 

Callum couldn’t help the affectionate smile that he forgot to cover, one that Alex seemed to notice by the way his eyes lightened. “..say, do you read the daily prophet?” He shakes his head, “No but I’ve heard of it.” 

“It’s very good! I’ve been reading it ever since I could, er, read.” Alex continues, “here, check it out.” 

He thrusts the paper at him, which Callum accepts. From what he could tell from the cover, the most popular writer was a woman by the name of ‘Rita Skeeter.’ 

He starts to read it over, it mostly tells the news, which is expected. Alex adds commentary every once in a while, which makes Callum either agree or argue with him. It’s peaceful. Sitting on a bench, snow layed thickly on the ground as they read. 

He doesn’t know when the light sky became the dreary night. It was like time stopped when they began to speak, like the world came to a halt. He does know, however, when Amanda walked out in the cold and told him to come back inside. 

Callum says a quick goodbye, almost forgetting how to speak correctly. He doesn’t have the energy to pretend that he doesn’t like Alex but does have the energy to call him by his surname. “See you around, Pastor.” 

That night, Callum had a dream. It started with the same lady from before, except now, her eyes had been unfocused, dazed even. Her crown had been set aside, “my child. I have come to see you again.” 

“Uh.. thanks?” He was more than confused, he couldn’t be sure of anything just yet. ‘If you don’t mind me asking.. Wh- what’s your name, miss?”

“I knew you’d be asking that, young one.” She nodded thoughtfully, “I suppose my name is Madam Potenia.” The lady sighs, before returning back to the conversation, “You doing well..” 

“What?” 

The lady smiles sadly before quietly saying, “I’ve had others who I’ve given my gift to that died within the first month.” Callum froze, tensing before Madam Potenia reassures, “don’t worry, they’re fine now.” 

He nods as Madam Potenia waves goodbye. 

The darkness overtakes his vivid dream (‘is it even a dream?’ he asks himself.)


	17. Three books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,079 words!!

Winter vacation was mostly boring. Although he did spend a lot of time with Alex. Alex wasn’t boring, actually, he was the opposite of boring. Always jumping around, Alex was his favourite company during that time, not that he’d ever admit it. 

He hadn’t met Alex’s brother yet, though. It was almost like Alex didn’t want him to. If he ever did meet the mysterious brother (and if he was anything like Alex described), it would be very difficult to get along. 

The good thing about Winter vacation was the gifts. It was almost magical, how many gifts he got. He never had friends before, only ever getting gifts from his parents and sometimes money from distant relatives. 

Beside that, Callum was more than happy to be going back to Hogwarts. The train ride was almost over, sleepily listening to Alex the entire way. He wasn’t sure what he was saying (Callum spaced out an hour ago), but Alex had gotten the topic of slytherins. “..Malfoy, I swear with him..” 

Callum nodded mutely, a soft smile gracing his lips, one he can’t stop before Alex sees. “Oh, my best friend… Wonder what Malfoy would say, me being close with somebody of such blood..” 

“What?” was all Callum could muster. 

Alex chuckles darkly, something that makes him stop for a moment. Callum’s never seen Alex like this, it was strange. “I’m not your best friend.” he said, trying to change the subject. “You are.” 

He huffs, before the conversation begins again. They converse for a few more minutes, before the train stops. They’re at Hogwarts. 

Once they safely make it in Hogwarts, he finds Seth. Seth approaches him, “Callum! How was your trip? We must make time to discuss it!” 

“yes, yes! Of course.” Callum pondered, “is next weekend good for you?” Seth nods, a smile danced on his pale face. Callum looked at Seth, something he hadn’t done in a while. His black hair was still messy and his eyes were still an almond brown, but he never noticed how happy they looked. Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen Seth happy too often (especially since his fight with Joel.) Another thing is how relaxed his posture is, his shoulders not square-up like they usually were. 

Callum smiled and walked away, he would find Joel next as Ethan and him were going to meet in their room. Joel was rather hard to find but once he did find the slytherin, he was with his other slytherin friends. “Joel!” 

“Callum, I’ve missed you!” Joel said, tugging on his robe sleeves. His slytherin friends didn’t look very impressed at the gryffindor, some even glaring. “Er, is this not the best time to talk?” Callum asks, trying not to seem worried (or scared) of Joel’s friends. That would be rude. 

“Oh, no! Ah, I’m so excited to see you!” He wraps his arms around Callum, hugging him warmly. Suddenly, Callum came up with an idea. “Hey Joel?” Joel hums in response. “I was thinking.. How about we, um, discuss (Seth used that word to describe what they were going to do so It should fit) the winter vacation, let’s say, next weekend? At the library?” 

Joel, his arms still wrapped around him, says, “I’d love that.” 

This could go wrong, but what are the chances? He didn’t see how the teachers resolved their disagreement but Callum was testing his luck that they were on civil terms. Hopefully, nothing would go wrong and they could all be friends. Everything was fine on the train, maybe something happened between them? Whatever happened, Callum was going to fix it. 

Callum turns away, saying goodbye to his friend. He hears some of Joel’s friends, not bothering to whisper, say things like, “can’t believe a respected pureblood like you is making pals with mudblood filth.” He also hears Joel attempting to shush them, “you- shut it! You're making me look bad- in front of him!” 

He still doesn't understand fully what 'mudblood' means but he'll ask somebody about it later. Now, he's stepping inside the room ('that really needs a better name,' Callum thinks.) Ethan's waiting for him. 

"Ethan!" He exclaims, sitting next to him. "Merlin, I haven't seen-" 

Ethan cuts him off, "be here, tomorrow. 3PM." 

"Excuse me? Ethan-" 

"I know we're going to be skipping but trust me, it's important." 

'Trust me.'

"Okay, I.. trust you.” 

He walked away feeling, well, confused. He trusted that Ethan wasn’t planning to murder him at noon or that he was trying to get him in trouble. But he couldn’t just skip his classes. He needed an excuse. He couldn’t lie about me ill, as that would be obvious. Maybe he could take the easy path, after all, nobody will notice he’s gone. 

Having nothing else to do, Callum went to bed early. 

The next morning was a blur. He ate quietly, nodding his head as Aurora told him about her vacation in the muggle world and snickering at Elizabeth’s and Vlad’s banter. They balanced each other out in an odd way. Vlad’s always ready to ask a question while Elizabeth loved to answer. 

He liked hufflepuffs, which was why he always chose to support them in quidditch, no matter if it was against other houses or even his own. Even if they weren’t in the game, if they wanted his support, he’d give it. Speaking of Hufflepuffs, today he would have to skip history of magic and most likely, the rest of the classes after that. 

It would be fine. It was worth it, for Ethan. He couldn’t just let Ethan down like that. Sighing, he went through his classes. First, history of magic. Professor Binns was okay, it seemed the old ghost was fond of him as he went along, although very confused, to say that both Ethan and him were present for cleaning his classroom. 

It was nice to know that one of his teachers liked him. After History of Magic was over, Defense against the dark arts started. Professor Quirrell, who stammered through almost every word, made the subject laughable. Callum mostly didn’t listen to the professor and just read the textbooks. He’d have time to learn the defense spells later, when he isn’t a first year. Because why would an eleven year old, like him, need to fight? 

Next was herbology but he wouldn’t go to that class. Right as he made his way to Ethan, he said, “Callum. I knew you’d come!” Callum smiles, “of course I would.” 

Ethan watches if anybody’s near, and once he knows there’s nobody, they both leave to the room. He wasn’t sure what Ethan needed him for, a simple chat could wait so it must be important. “Hecate,” Ethan hurriedly mutters. The wall disappears, as always, and they step inside. 

“So,” he starts, “what was the reason you…” Ethan cuts him off by almost dragging him to the door. The door that they ignored whenever they came into here (which was very frequent.) “Ethan.” Callum said softly. Ethan grinned. 

“Let’s do this.” 

He noticed as Ethan stepped forward, and carefully put his hand on the nob. He turns the doorknob. The door creaks as it opens, and the door reveals darkness. Callum notices the cold lantern that is hung inside alone. He decides that in order to adventure, they both need to see. As soon as he touches the lanturn, it lights up. The burning fire alarms him but Ethan doesn’t notice nor care as he grabs it. 

Ethan was the first to walk down the narrow staircase, the lantern lighting up the passageway. Callum quickly follows. The walk down is nerve-wracking, every step seems to be leading to their doom. 

Once they finally make it down, it’s a laboratory-like place, so unlike the cozy area upstairs. Scattered books lay unattended, looking like they haven’t been touched in years. Ethan starts coughing from how much dust there is and Callum internally swears that if he dies here, he’ll come back just to rant about it. Ethan places the lantern on the first desk he sees. 

“Let’s steal.” he said, before seeing Callum’s face, “in a legal way, of course.” Ethan picked up what looked to be a tattered, old book, “blimey, it’s a spell book. I- I’ve never seen these spells before and judging by how old this is, I don’t think anybody else has either. This is great.” 

“Oh? Really? What spells are there?”

Ethan waved his wand, “malum-vantorous!” Just then, Callum felt hot pain wash over him. He sputtered, “s-stop! Oh, merlin, make it stop!” He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Ethan looked down at the spell book, “..malum-vantorous, spell for causing sudden pain-.. Oh.” 

Once the pain stops, (not fully, he can still feel the uncomfortable tingles) Ethan offers him a hand to get up, which Callum takes. “Sorry, mate,” Ethan said. Callum nods as an acceptance of the apology. Ethan turns to look at him, “we should bring a few books to study ‘em upstairs. Even maybe take them back to our common rooms sometimes. This seems to be some unknown spells and such..” 

“That would be useful..” Callum dazely responds. He wants to look around more. And he does. He walks around in silence. The silence isn't bad, it’s calming. It reminds him of the dream he had of older-ethan and how they just laid in the grass together. He picks up a few books. The first book was about more peaceful spells, such as ones that build houses and repair things or ones that are silly party tricks. Nothing too dangerous. The second book was information on..? Who knew, really. He couldn’t read the first few pages due to how torn it was but he’ll worry about that later. The third book was one that was burnt but Callum had a feeling it would come in handy. 

Now that he had his books, (him and Ethan decided to each take three books) the candle went out. Which was strange since it was going strong the entire time but Callum took that as a sign and practically ran out, lugging his books with him. 

As he was about to leave, Ethan stopped him. “Cal?” 

“Hm?” 

“I liked this.” Ethan’s eyes were warm, compassion filling his light green eyes as he stared Callum down. Callum smiled, “I did too.” 

Callum left, seeing Ethan gathering his first book (the spell book) in his arms. He still had all of today, what else should he do? He supposed he could try find out what the torn book was about but he wanted to wait until dark to do that. 

He decided to reflect on himself. Do something actually important and look at himself for who he was. But, then again, he’s eleven and would much rather be attempting to socialize. Sure, he wasn’t good at being social and he wasn’t confident that others liked him but it was worth a try. Setting down everything important on him, he went to the common room. 

“Er, hello.” Callum tried to say, the bushy-haired girl was alone and appeared to be greatly interested in a book. “Hi.” she said bluntly. He decided to sit across from her. “W-what are you reading? It looks rather interesting” The girl looked up from her book, “A history of magic. You are right when you say it’s interesting! Every chapter is a story, so completely different yet I couldn’t see them in any other book. It’s written so beautifully and-” she stops. “Oh, I’m sorry. I-I don’t want to be a bore..” 

“No, no! You aren’t. I’m glad I got your opinion on this book, In fact, I might just get me a copy!” The girl nodded happily, slightly pink lips stretched into a smile. “I’m Hermione Granger.” 

“Callum aiken.” 

“Muggleborn?” Hermine asked quietly. “Yeah. you too?” Callum wasn’t sure why it was important to people he was muggleborn but it seemed that to some people, he was apparently unable to do magic because his great grandparents chose love, instead of breeding for status. “I am. It’s good for people like us to stick together.” 

They confrese for a few more minutes. It was nice. The conversation was going smoothly until a ginger-haired boy arrived. Hermione and him bid goodbye as she walked away. 

He smiles and spends the night trying to read the torn book, before giving up and reads the much more intact first book he got.


	18. Two weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter- also this series isn't ending!! I have plans for everything up to sixth/seventh year- i really like this series and I have the appearances done for the people!! I'm really excited! Third year will be...angst. I have a lot planned (for future books) and that's why this chapter is v rushed

The days flew by rather quickly and soon, it was time for the weekend hangout he planned. He accidentally arrived a bit later than intended, to see Joel and Seth arguing. Could they ever get along? “Joel! Se-” Seth interrupted, “what is he doing here?” 

“Uhm.. Well, you see.. You two, my very good friends, seem to not get along. So! I’ve wanted to, er, talk with you both!” Callum said with a big smile. “If that isn’t possible, then I guess.. You can both leave..” 

“Oh, no! I can manage to be nice.. I wouldn’t want to waste time that could be spent with you, Callum.” Joel peacefully said. “I guess I’ll try to be civil with,” A look of contempt flashed over Seth’s face, “him.” 

“May I ask what you mean by that?” 

“I thought it would be obvious, but I guess not everybody was graced with intelligence-”

“So, how was your winter vacation?” Callum asked, hoping that the argument would end. “Good,” Seth answered, “I got to read most of the books at Hogwarts.” Joel smirked, “I saw my grandparents! We went to the ice cream parlor and then we-”

Seth’s face scrunched up, “Does he have to stay? I thought this was supposed to be just you and me. You could’ve invited Ethan, good chap, but why him? Of all people.. Him.” Callum wasn’t sure how to answer. “..Seth.. That isn’t nice. Just- just- try to get along.” Joel clenched his teeth, clearly noticing Seth’s behavior. 

Things were going okay. It wasn’t the best but it was enough, there was no fighting. It made him almost jump in happiness when Seth asked Joel a question! They were making such progress! Perhaps they would become friends again and- Oh, he had to use the restroom. “I’ll be right back!” 

Once he got back from the restroom, he heard faint yelling. Worry filled him and his frown became more prominent. The yelling grew quieter as they sensed his footsteps. They plastered on comically-forced smiles. “Seth! Joel!” Callum smiled full-heartedly, something that made both boys relax. 

As they bid farewell, Callum couldn’t be more joyful. “It’s amazing they’re getting along!” He said to himself, practically skipping away. 

“Ignorance is bliss, they say..” The bloody baron muttered to the grey lady, as they floated away. 

A few months have passed. It's almost the end of year, just two more weeks. It's strange, how life is so different now that he's a wizard. He's learnt a few things from the books. The burnt book is yet to be opened (he decided that it's too dangerous now to open it. The first time he tried, he ended up with second degree burns on both his arms and legs that were cured within minutes but he had to explain (or lie) about how it happened. The spellbook that were mostly passive spells were very fun and useful. He liked them a lot. The torn book is mostly gibberish so far. 

Appartley, there's a house cup. And from what he heard, the slytherins will win it. People seem to be upset about that so he just goes along with it when Ethan complains that every year it's slytherin ("y'know what Vlad told me? It's about who wins the house cup… take a guess. Slytherin! Every! Single! Year! Honestly, it's that git Snape who's giving them all the points! He's so bias for slytherin that I bet if a slytherin murdered me tomorrow, he'll award them five points for being efficient!")

He didn't really care who won the quidditch cup. He didn't really like quidditch unless it was for hufflepuff, the house of Vlad and many other friends. Speaking of his friends, Aurora and him had been talking more recently. Even though the closet incident had brought Callum many questions, he chose not to ask her about it until she wanted to bring it up. 

He sighed. Shouldn't he be more interested with the gryffindors? The only gryffindor he really talked to was Hermione. Hermione was proud, smart, and outspoken. She and him didn’t speak too much but when they did, Callum would say he rather enjoyed her company. Other than her, he never spoke to anybody in his own house yet. 

It wasn’t bad, though. He has friends. He gets average grades and is really good at History of Magic. The reason why isn’t because he’s naturally smart, or that he truly cares about what he’s learning, it’s because of Professor Binns. Professor Binns is a ghost, an exasperated and tired one. To most people, he drones about the same subjects but to Callum, he was an interesting man. He liked Professor Binns more than he liked Professor Mcgongall, if he had to be honest. 

Professor Binns was quite eccentric, when he was able to keep himself awake. The old man had told him that he had especially tried to keep himself wide-eyed and fully there whenever they talked, since according to him, “boy, you’re my favourite student. I couldn’t ask for a better listener!” It made Callum really happy and made him feel like he belonged. Who would’ve thought.. Callum Aiken being accepted? The thought made him smile. 

He liked Hogwarts. 

He really, really liked it. This all seemed to be a dream, everything about it was wonderful. As he  
thought, his parchment was drenched in dark cyan, reading the words, “CALLUM.” 

He raised an eyebrow and wrote back, “ETHAN?” 

“THE ROOM. NOW.” 

“OKAY??” 

He wasn’t sure what the dirty-blonde haired boy wanted but he was never one to question. Once he made it inside their room that was very dear to both of them, he couldn’t see Ethan. Warily, he walks down the familiar spiral staircase. 

When he reaches the end, his face shows one of great confusion. “Ethan…” he started, “where are you?” 

"Bah!" He shouted, making Callum fall over. Now sitting on the ground, he looked up to see Ethan laughing. "Ah. I'm so appreciated around here!" He said sarcastically, but couldn't help but laugh along too. Whenever Ethan was happy, it was almost like he was too. 

"What did you need me for?" Callum asked. He patted off his trousers and smiled at Ethan. "This year's almost over! I won't be able to see you all summer-" 

"We can communicate by quills, it'll be quicker than mail so we'll be alright." 

"Yeah but let me be dramatic for a moment." 

Callum laughed quietly. He's going to miss Ethan. 

"I'm so glad that we got the books! I've learnt so many spells, well, maybe seven but a lot of these spells are hard." 

They converse for an hour or two. Before lunch is starting and they have to be there. Callum isn't sure how he hasn't got caught for going to the hufflepuff table yet almost every meal they're there. He also doesn't. Have a clue on how he hasn't been caught for skipping some days for Ethan, but Professor Binns seems to have handled that well. 

Callum sighs happily. He doesn't care who wins the cup this year, but he honestly hopes it's hufflepuff. They deserve everything, in his humble opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short note at the end but for my next book (year 2) would ppl like to have some headcanons in the notes area? Its an idea of mine that i think I'll do!!


	19. The end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK FUCK FUCK I DID IT 
> 
> I MADE SOMETHING
> 
> DW DW THERE'S GONNA BE YEAR 2, ETC!!   
> AAAAAA I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THIS!! 
> 
> ILYSM SKYLER!! 
> 
> <3!!

The year had passed so quickly, it was strange. Hogwarts was something out of a children’s tale, almost. But it was real. It was so very real. He met his friends there. Callum doesn’t know what he would do without them, they mean more to him than he does to himself. 

He wonders what It would be like if he never got his Hogwarts letter. Would he have made muggle friends? Would everything stay the same as it was before? He would never know, because he was a wizard. He had witch and wizard friends. It didn’t matter their blood, as he was raised by muggles and he turns out okay. He wasn’t the best wizard around, but he was bloody alright. Perhaps he was being too confident but that didn’t matter. 

Today, unfortunately, was the last day of the first year. He wished it would go forever and never would end, but that wasn’t how time worked. At least he’d be here next year. It was bitter sweet, to be in the room for the last time this year. He knew he would be back, but it still hurt. He remembered sleeping next to Ethan and feeling the cloth of the jacket he gave him. Ethan would wear the jacket every time he’d be near Callum, ever since he was given it as a gift. He would miss him so much. 

He thought of Aurora, how close they’ve gotten. He still hadn’t figured out what happened to her, but Aurora said that one day she’d tell him. Which was fine, because respecting boundaries is what good friends do. Callum also thought of his..fire. He didn’t know what to call it, or if he should ask Aurora about it. It would make more sense to ask Seth or Michelle, since they were there when he first showed signs of it but he would feel more safe with Aurora. It didn’t matter, anyways. Because the dreams of the crowned lady, Madam Potenia, as she liked to be called, had relatively stopped. 

It was nice, to be able to wake up and not question your existence. He wondered who his other ‘half’ or something was. She said he met his soulmate, right? Well, platonic soulmate. Or more. But he was too young to think of things like that. 

He passed this school year, which was good. Because if he didn’t pass, well, he didn’t know what would happen. He never failed school years before and he never got anything more than good, but average, grades. He wasn’t like Hermione, or even Potter. Potter had apparently saved everybody from you-know-who, which was amazing and very heroic. Potter had done something Callum would probably never do, save lives. 

He sighed, but quickly covered it with a smile. He’d been spending it with Vlad and Elizabeth, roaming outside around the school innocently when a figure started to appear next to the trees. Elizabeth noticed it first, “what’s that?” Vlad looked over to where she was glancing at. “Huh. Let’s.. Check it out.” 

“But that’s in the forbidden forest!” Elizabeth said. Callum’s eyes widened, “w-what? But I go there with…” He went silent as Vlad started walking near the figure. “When we get in trouble, I’ll take twenty-five percent of the blame.” 

“We won’t get in trouble, love.” Vlad eased causally, making Elizabeth’s cheeks turn red. “Whatever. Stay close to me, Callum. You’re like my little brother, I can’t lose you.” 

Callum nodded and stayed close. Vlad was the one who was leading, trying to find the figure when- 

“AH!” A loud voice jumped out at them, wearing slytherin robes and looked just like a certain Alex Pastor. “Pastor! What are you doing here?!” 

"Cal! I couldn't just not see you! It's our last day until an entire summer! And I wanted to surprise you, y’know how this isn’t our first time here..” 

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth said, nose scrunching in confusion. “Oh, me and Callum go back..” Alex laughed, as Vlad shrugged. “Eh, he can join us. C’mon, snake. Let’s go.”

Alex was confused at first, but quickly started talking to Vlad as Elizabeth and Callum stayed behind closely. “Elizabeth, do you ever..summon fire?” 

“No, I don’t. I don’t think many people do, Callum.” 

“Look,” he said, motioning at his hand. Suddenly, a rave of bright orange fire erupted from it, causing everybody to stop walking. Alex closed his fist, brought it over Callum’s fire, and then a gush of water met fire, which resulted in Callum’s fire being gone and his hand wet. 

“You can do that too?!” Callum exclaimed, confused on how that happened. 

“Yeah.. Next you're gonna tell me that you also got dreams from-” 

“-Madam Potenia…” 

Callum went silent, causing Alex to go silent too. He grinned, “Cal, I can’t do this right now. Let’s be normal, next year we’ll talk about this.” 

“Agreed.” 

Soon, conversation went back as normal as it was. With Vlad and Alex arguing about hufflepuffs. 

“WE’RE NOT MARSHMALLOWS, SNAKE!” 

“YEAH?? WHAT ABOUT YOUR NAME THEN?? HUH? HUFFLEPUFF SOUNDS LIKE A PASTRY.” 

“SHUDDUP. YOU COME FROM A HOUSE CALLED, ‘S~YTHER~IN!’ THAT SOUNDS SO DUMB.” 

“AT LEAST OUR NAME TELLS YOU SOMETHING ABOUT OUR HOUSE! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA LEARN ABOUT HUFFLEPUFF? OH YEAH, IT’S A PANCAKE.” 

“YOUR OPINION IS INVALID.” 

“WHAT? HOW- WHAT?” 

“LISTEN, YOUR NAME IS ‘ALEX’, YOU’RE FROM ‘~SL~YTHER~IN~’ AND YOU LOOK- WELL- LOOK IN A MIRROR.”

“WOW, SO MATURE! YOU PRONOUNCE SLYTHERIN WRONG AND YET, YOU SAY MY OPINION IS INVALID?” 

“AT LEAST, I’M NOT-” 

Elizabeth giggles, “how long do you think they’ll be at this?” 

“Er, I give it thirty more minutes. An hour, if Pastor brings up The Fat Friar.” 

“Or if he brings up how his eyes are purple!” 

“Or if he mentions Vlad’s gloves!” They both whispered at the same time. Both Ethan and Vlad wore some type of gloves. Ethan wore white, silk ones that went up to his elbows but he only wore them sometimes, which Ethan later admitted to Callum, he wore them because sometimes he just didn’t want to look at himself at all. Ethan, after two months, stopped wearing the gloves around Callum whenever they were in the room. 

Vlad’s gloves were ones that he always wore. They weren’t silk like Ethan’s, but rather ratty ones made of old cloth. They were striped and each was a different colour. His left was grey-black, while his right glove was purple-light purple. He seemed oddly protective of them, never taking them off. People even joked that he didn’t take them off, even in the shower. Vlad denied this, glaring at the person who joked about it. 

The 'fight' had gone on for longer than both Elizabeth and Callum expected, but it was nice. It really was nice, they didn’t fight like cats and dogs, like Seth and Joel. They fought like two aggravated dogs who didn’t know how to share a toy.

Elizabeth looked up, “oh, gosh, look at the sky! We’re late to the end of the year feast!” 

“Merlin, we probably missed the house cup because of you, SNAKE.” 

“SAYS THE HUFFLEPUFF.” 

Callum laughed softly, smiling at his two friends as he walked beside Elizabeth. 

Once they made it to the great hall, it was decorated in green colours and slytherin banners. Alex’s eyes lit up and they tried to hide behind their ghosts, who were very much aware of them. “Oh.” Callum said monotone as the gryffindor ghost, nearly headless Nick, looked over. “Hufflepuff didn’t win? Vlad, you were right, this is rigged.” 

“Nothing wrong with slytherin but-” Vlad started to say, smirking in Alex’s direction. 

“DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST ME OR SOMETHING? I DON’T UNDERSTAND-” Alex jumped up like a rabid dog and his voice had comical fake-anger, much to the amusement of Elizabeth. 

“Guys, shut up. Dumbledore is saying something.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of her dark-blonde hair out of her face. Callum tried to listen, but Alex and Vlad were both whispering to each other angrily. 

He didn’t catch a word of what Headmaster dumbledore said until the slytherin banners turned into a roaring lion of Gryffindor. “Still not Hufflepuff?” Callum sighed, dully watching as the gryffindors cheered. He should be happy, but what was there to be happy about? He didn’t really have any attachment to the house, except for Hermione. But other than that, it was basically just like being in a group that you never talked to. Sure, you are together but you don’t know them. 

He smiled, and walked towards where Seth and Ethan were talking, saying goodbye to Elizabeth, Vlad, (who gave him a big hug before he went) and Alex (who nearly tackled him for his hugs and how affectionate he was being.) 

“Seth! Ethan!” Callum called out. They both waved, with Seth grinning. “Callum, I’m happy you're here.” 

Callum didn’t know what to say so he hugged Seth. “Ethan told me a while back that next year you’ll be on the quidditch fields!” 

“Yeah, I must say, I am very naturally gifted at everything.” 

“I can’t tell if you're serious.” Callum giggled. 

“Who knows? But there is fact in every sentence.” 

“Yeah, like ‘Ravenclaws don’t do anything in history,’ right?” Ethan said jokingly. 

“What do hufflepuffs do, huh? Die?” 

“Since when has a hufflepuff ever died?” 

“What, are you guys immortal?”

“You know what I meant, Seth.” 

They both laughed and then Ethan said to Callum, “He told me he was trying to get into fighting, and y’know what I told him? ‘Anger issues and learning how to make somebody pay don’t work well together.’ “ 

“Yeah, they don’t.” Seth grinned. 

“Anger issues? Seth has those?” Callum asked, confused. 

“You didn’t know? Example A, Yesterday, when me and him were in the library, he tried to fight Malfoy. Got him in the nose real good until a teacher came and he obliv-” 

“Ethan,” Seth warned. “I know, I know, not when a teacher’s around. Especially not with this many.” 

Callum wasn’t sure what to make of it, so he took it as they meant it. A joke. Although, it didn’t seem like a joke. But, it was funny in their eyes so he laughed along with them. 

“Cal?” said a voice behind him. “Joel!” Callum jumped into his arms. 

Seth’s lips pursed but Ethan didn’t look too affected. “Hey Felix.” he said, a smile dancing on his lips. 

Everything was fine. More than fine, actually. Seth and Joel weren’t fighting, to his knowledge and Ethan seemed to kind of enjoy Joel’s company. 

Apparently Gryffindor won, but he couldn’t care less. He had his friends, but he had to see somebody. “I’ll be right back!” 

He walked away. He turned to find the hufflepuff girl, and when he did, she was alone and looked to be in a daze. “Aurora?” 

She gazed at him and then softly whispered, “Callum.” 

“Everything alright?” 

“Oh, yeah. It’s just everything was a bit too loud in there..” 

“Okay, er, do.. you wanna come back?” 

“Sure, I’ve been needing to talk to.. er.. What was her name.. Michelle Darworth?” 

“She’s sitting at the Ravenclaw table right now,” Callum said. 

“Okay! I’m gonna go talk to her!” Aurora said, rushing past him.

“Bye,” Callum was curious about what she desperately needed to talk about with Michelle but it wasn’t his business. Right now, he would just enjoy the night. 

As he drank his pumpkin juice once he was back, sitting at the gryffindor table since right now wasn’t a time to try and go to the hufflepuff table, where he would very much prefer. The gryffindors weren’t all loud and gaudy, they most certainly weren’t bad people, but he would just like to be with his friends. 

It wasn’t all bad, though. He sat next to Neville, who was feeling better after being awarded the ten points by Headmaster Dumbledore, which was the points that made Gryffindor win. 

“Did you have a good year?” Neville asked, head tilted to his side, like a curious puppy. 

Calum thought for a moment. 

Ethan and him first going into the room. First meeting Alex. Getting hugged by Vlad. Being called a little brother by Elizabeth. Having friends. Being happy. Getting spellbooks with Ethan. Studying with Michelle and Seth. Having literal fire that he can summon. Madam Potentia. Meeting Amanda. Aradia being his first cat. People liking him. 

“Yeah, I did.”


End file.
